Jupiter's Pet
by Weirkat
Summary: This is AU and OOC. This is following Iason’s release of Riki after three years. When Iason decides after a year to have his pet returned, Jupiter decides to find out what makes this Mongrel so special. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is AU, and following Iason's release of Riki after three years. Instead of Riki being released for a year, Iason totally set him free, but after a year the Blondie has realized his mistake and is now attempting to locate Riki and have his pet forced back home. Jupiter having found out this information has located the ex-pet and is now curious of what draws her son, Iason, to have the mongrel back. So Jupiter takes an innovated approach to the problem and offers Riki a place under her rule, as her pet. I will also be introducing Jupiter as a female as it has the form of one in the Anime.

Disclaimer: This is owned by its author Rieko Yoshihara, and I'm only borrowing. You may notice many key points were also borrowed from Kira Takenouchi, who has written the 'The Taming Riki' Series.

This is their story:

**_Jupiter's Pet _**

Riki sat back into the often used hard pallet and pulled a leg up nosily as his boot scraped across the pale stone to fix his foot firmly on the edge. It was utilized as a bed for overnight guests in the cell for the enforcement division of Tanagura. He'd been caught in the outskirts of the city of Tanagura. He'd been trying to steal from a hover-car, Riki had been scoping out the car for hours, and hoped to find something to sell on the black market, and now having been caught and detained, he was awaiting his sentence.

What Riki didn't know was that his actions had been seen by a rival gang member and he'd snitched on him.

It has been a little over a year since Iason had released him, and he'd found his reception of being welcomed back on the streets of the slums non-existent. The long ago title of being the Prince of Ceres was only a memory now, and a vague one at that.

Things were different to him, and not in a good way. Like the first time he ordered soup and it came to his table, but without a spoon. When he'd demanded one, the owner and a few customers laughed. "Where do you think you are, Mongrel? Tanagura?" Then Riki remembered he'd never used a spoon before living with his Blondie Master. Lifting the bowl and blowing gently across the hot surface he looked around surreptitiously and noticed a lot of other things missing here that he'd only learned in the three years with Iason.

The people of Ceres didn't use utensils because they were expensive, and when they did manage to find them, they had more use into making them into weapons and other things. They didn't use napkins, paper or otherwise. The costs exceeded the need. There was also no _'free' _water like in Eos. That was unheard of here because fresh water was a commodity not freely given to Mongrels.

Also the apartment he'd first rented for two weeks had also been an eye opener, so when he first entered Riki was shocked. He had picked it because his old apartment had been in the building and he'd been satisfied before.

It had been dirty and dark, and in the shadowed corners he spied running rodents. The sour odor made his eyes squint. The walls were bare brick and cement, and chipped at that. What walls that did have some sort of decoration had brown stains on some of the wallpaper. He'd lived in places like this before and had been so used to the dingy filth that he hadn't been bothered by it. The one bedroom apartment came furnished, and moving towards the bed he yanked the blankets back to cringe as his eyes fell on the sheets. The permanent stains from sweat, filth and more then probably semen, if not also blood spotted the otherwise thin, faded, white sheets. They had been washed, but the stains remained as a reminder of what they had been used for.

Horror lit his eyes. He could remember living this way, and for years, and without any thought that accepting this level of existence was wrong. That was because he hadn't known anything else. It had taken living with Iason to learn things could be better and cleaner.

Riki quickly checked out the bathroom and small kitchen. The dark stains of mold in the bathroom shower were disgusting. Running the water only managed to supply semi-warm water. In the kitchen it looked as if someone had attempted to keep it clean, but the rodent droppings only told a story that this place had been empty for a while.

"So are you going to take it, or not?" The manager stood at the door of the apartment, the spiral of smoke lifting into the air as a cigarette dangled from thin lips.

Not like Riki had a lot of choice, so he handed over his credit chip and allowed the manager to deduct two weeks in advance. When he'd retrieved the chip card and receipt back he looked at the balance and sighed. There wasn't much left, so he needed to find a job or score something big, and soon.

At first he tried to locate his old gang only to find rumors. Riki was told the old gang had split up and parted ways a few years ago. Riki had been told that once he'd vanished, the gang sort of faded away, much like his old title. A few like Luke and his long time buddy, Sal, had been caught just last month, and been terminated when they had been caught transferring pets illegally. Guy, from what a few could remember, had left the planet and begun a new life elsewhere.

The young mongrel was saddened to hear the deaths of some of his old gang, but it was fleeting, as it happened to a great many mongrels that lived in the slums of Ceres. As for Guy, Riki wished him luck.

Later he would find that the new gangs of Ceres didn't want him around. He had been lifting some expensive computer products when a gang of twelve caught him. They had not only pinched the stuff he'd stolen, but beat the hell out of him. Riki had managed to hurt more than a few of them, but the odds were totally against him. Once he was down, the leader had coldly informed him that he wasn't wanted in Ceres anymore, and he'd better return to where he came from, or he would be hurt worse next time.

Of course Riki hadn't listened; after all he had to make a living. And he wasn't going to Katze for a job when he knew full well that the male furniture was owned by Iason. So that left him few options.

The two weeks had passed quickly, and without any more credits to offer, he'd left his apartment. For the past weeks he'd been living in alleys, and under doorways. He'd found an empty building to finally stay for a longer period of time, at least six months before Riki had been chased out. But it seemed his luck was turning for the worse. The new gang in Ceres had a grudge against him and left Riki little room to operate. Each time he would score some merchandise, somehow they would find out about it and steal it from him. He'd been lucky so far as to not get caught again, but he was getting tired of running and hiding from them. They outnumbered him greatly.

There were times he wished he was back in Eos as a pet, but those thoughts were coming less and less. More times he would think of Iason and curse him for having changed his life so drastically that he wasn't happy in Ceres any longer.

--Iason&Riki--

He patted his jacket pockets to see if he had any remaining smokes only to press his lips together when he remembered smoking the last one two days ago. Leaning his head back against the steel wall he allowed his thoughts to wander. Riki wasn't sure what he was going to do if he even managed to get released this time. He didn't have anywhere to go, he was hungry, and the protruding ribs under his jacket could attest to the fact that he hadn't been eating well since he'd arrived back in Ceres. Especially after Riki had run out of the credits Iason had allowed him to keep long ago.

Riki sighed and curled his lip because he could guarantee that the guards wouldn't feed him either.

Hands lifted up to rub at his tired eyes. He winced when a bright light flashed into his cell. Riki peeked through his fingers only to have his mouth drop. A glowing spectrum of a shimmering figure peered back towards him. He swallowed hard and pressed back against the hard wall, wondering what this was.

The voice that came from the spectrum was soft sounding, "You are Riki the Dark?"

Belligerent in tone he answered, "What or who the fuck wants to know?"

"You will answer me with proper respect, or else I will have you punished pet." Yes, the tone was even keel, but the underlying steel was quite evident.

Brown eyes narrowed, and Riki answered sharply, "I'm no fucking pet!"

A moment passed, and small sounds of computer chirps sounded, "You are correct. Your registration of Z107M has been cancelled. That is very unusual; however it only makes this conversation easier."

Suddenly Riki realized who this spectrum was and breathed in harshly. It was Jupiter itself, and oddly enough the computer figure looked female. Riki shook those needless thoughts away because he just knew he was about to be terminated like a dog. "What do you want?"

Riki knew that Jupiter had always been against Iason claiming a mongrel as a pet, so maybe the AI computer was making sure that Iason couldn't change his mind? After all it was sort of hard to make a dead mongrel into a pet again.

Jupiter looked over the young boy sitting there trying to act so dangerous and brave. If only he knew that the fear and panic were reflected clearly in his eyes and the trembling of his body could be detected from her circuits. After a moment's pause Jupiter finally answered, "I wish you to become my pet, Riki the Dark."

Riki's eyes grew huge in his small narrow face. The lack of food had sharply defined the boy's handsome features. Like an explosion the boy finally answered, "No fucking way in HELL!" 'Why? Why did everyone seem to think he was pet material? Did he have a fucking mark across his forehead that said, '_PET_'?'

Jupiter cocked its head to the side as if the comment were being translated into something it could understand. "So your answer is negative?"

"Fuck yeah!"

The door panel slid open and two enforcement agents entered the room. They gave shocked gasps when their eyes fell upon Jupiter's form.

The black haired mongrel pushed back unconsciously against the wall fearfully, his heart pounding hard under his chest.

"Please leave us for now, and expect three droids. I wish them sent to me immediately when they arrive." Jupiter then turned back towards the ex-pet.

Riki would have laughed at the expressions given by the enforcers, but he only managed to give a weak chuckle. It really was too funny to see their shocked expressions. He guessed it wasn't everyday someone this low on the food chain even got to see the Leader of the planet, let alone have it come and pay a visit to one of their incarcerated guests.

Reality shook the humor away. His body shook unconsciously with fear when the computer informed them of arriving droids. 'So this was it. Riki the Dark was about to be put down forever.' He sighed and looked down, long lashes concealing his thoughts. Riki had deliberated long over the incident that had brought the large Blondie into his life. When Iason had interceding for him that night years ago he'd breathed in relief. However, maybe it hadn't been the blessing he'd originally believed. Maybe it would have been better to have been killed because he had to be honest, being a pampered pet hadn't been that great, and Iason's Mink's discipline to tame him into a perfect pet had nearly driven him insane.

Oh sure, the food, had been great and plentiful, and the Penthouse was as lavish with the wealth it was adorned with. And he had to admit he enjoyed sleeping in a warm bed. He would have enjoyed it more if Iason hadn't insisted in sleeping in that same bed. Plus he had felt safe from the outside elements.

Oh fuck, it wasn't even that he found having sex with the Blondie bad.

If anything, Iason Mink was a fantastic lover, and gave as good as he got. But the tedious boredom of having nothing to do, combine with the waiting of hour after hour in the large apartment for Iason to come home only reinforced his wild ways. The mongrel found himself being punished because he strained at the confinements. The result was only because Riki lashed out from being inactive for hours onto endless more hours that the pet nearly exploded with the need for an outlet. Iason had never understood that part of his pet's personality.

Riki didn't have it in his nature to just be quiet and read or watch the vids. After all you could only watch so many vids before they began to look pretty much like the previous ones. The total inactively was what nearly broke him.

No, the life of a pet was great when you were programmed and bred for it, but Riki had known freedom. His will was a well mixed personality of independence and intelligence. That self awareness of there being something more beyond just a pet had been the crucial killer of Iason's plan for converting Riki into a pet.

When Iason finally agreed to release him, Riki had felt anticipation, and yes, a lot of fear of leaving, but in the end he did leave. Now here he was about to be terminated and he only felt resigned to his fate. He was tired of being afraid, cold and hungry. The gangs in Ceres made living there very difficult, and honestly, he hated living in the horrible conditions he had for the past year. He had nowhere to go, and had no one who would care he was gone anymore, so maybe this was his release.

"Negotiate with me Riki the Dark."

Riki's head flew upwards and his mouth dropped. "What?"

"To negotiate, we will discuss and bargain to an acceptable and mutual agreement."

"B-but...aren't you going to terminate me?" Riki stuttered.

"I fail to understand how that will acquire you as my pet if I have you terminated."

Riki snarled, "Why bargain with me when you can force me into being your pet?" He blinked quickly to hide the gleam of tears. He would not cry or beg for his life, and he would not show the sudden fear of being forced back into being a pet.

"Iason Mink has already attempted that avenue I believe, so I wish to try another. Be my willing pet, Riki the Dark. Negotiate with me." Jupiter scanned the ex-pet and found that the mongrel was pleasing to the eye. Could that have been the attraction to Iason?

When Jupiter had located the messages from Iason Mink regarding this mongrel, the computer had been curious. Iason was privately attempting to locate this pet and return the dark haired mongrel back to Eos. However, Jupiter chose to do things differently. It was a benefit that the incarceration of the mongrel was filed into the sub-section parts of her synaptic systems. Those files were reviewed daily by her internal programming, and that is when she'd seen it. In reviewing the pet, she decided to try a new approach, and see if this would tame the mongrel. His needs were not excessive, and he was beautiful. Now if only she could see about cleaning up his mouth. The excessive use of vulgar language would not be tolerated in polite society. Perhaps she could not totally eliminate the pet's use of the coarse language, but she would try to limit its use.

"I would offer you an incentive. Iason Mink has people looking for you. It would be logical to believe that he regrets having set you free." She left the rest unsaid. They both knew that Iason Mink would force the mongrel's compliance once he was captured again.

Shock was reflected in the deep brown eyes. If what Jupiter said was true, and Riki didn't have cause to think it was lying because it _was _something Iason would do.

He had been about too furiously and flatly refused the offer, _and_ in a tone that demonstrated he meant what he said, when a small voice in his head said, "would it really hurt anything to hear what Jupiter offered?' His mouth opened to shout out his words; but they suddenly softened and changed to, "What do you offer?" He mentally consoled himself that if Iason caught him, the Blondie would hardly have asked his opinion on the matter.

A series of bleeps and chirps sounded, and then the computer voice answered, "My offer will be stated clearly so you as the pet cannot complain later that you were cheated. If you fail to understand the offer and later find it unacceptable, the fault will lie with you. Should I fail to comply with what I offer you, then and only then may you be free to renegotiate our terms. Is that acceptable to you Riki the Dark?"

Riki nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath he listened carefully because now he was curious of what would be offered. If Iason had stated his rules and dictates it might not have been as horrible being a pet, but the Blondie had tricked him. Maybe this time Riki might come out of this luckier than the first time around. There was also the fact that he had nothing more to lose.

"This conversation will be recorded and kept on the files of my memory banks. They cannot be tampered with. Is this agreeable with you, Riki the Dark?"

Brown eyes widen, and Riki nodded quickly. His voice lost in amazement.

"As I do not have a residence, or a need for one, I will set you up in a smaller penthouse in the Eos tower. There will be one male furniture to care for your basic needs and help with the upkeep of the apartment. Your duties will include meeting me once a day, or attending me when I call you. You will comport yourself politely with all Blondies and Elites, and no rudeness will be acceptable. I will supply you with a large allowance of credits each month. You are to purchase your clothing, and furnishings for the apartment with it. It will also be used for any outside entertainment. The male furniture will be supplied with a list of shops to order food and other necessities for the household." Jupiter looked towards the ex-pet with a calm expression, "Is there anything you do not understand so far?"

"Pairing, will I have to perform and pair in public or in private?" Riki mentally winced. He didn't mind sex, in fact he relished the exquisite pleasures it offered, but performing before a group of strangers really crossed his comfort zone. Pairing in private was sort of acceptable, but he disliked not having his choice of partner.

"No, that is not a mandatory request, but I will not allow you to pair with anyone not of my choosing." Jupiter turned silent and her computer sensors bleeped and chirped before she added, "That is not to say I will not accompany you to a few showings in order to display your obedience and perfect manners, once you can comport yourself properly as my pet."

He licked his suddenly dry lips as his mind whirled with the thought of how that would come out, but he had to be sure regarding the other, "So I won't have to pair with anyone in public, but I will not be allowed to pick anyone at random to pair with in private?"

"You are correct; I will not demand that you have to pair at the showings. However, Riki the Dark, if and when you desire to pair, you will approach me and I will produce the acceptable person for you to pair with. Do you now understand the list of my rules so far?"

Greasy black hair fell forward as he nodded with a touch of tension. That was other thing he missed, bathing. He pushed it back angrily, his mind still on the answer about pairing. It bothered him about having no choice in regards to the pairing partner. "What if I don't like the one you pick?"

"If you indicate your dislike of the partner I decide on...I will allow you to refuse."

'Okay, that was better than having no choice at all.' So Riki nodded, but for the moment kept his mouth shut. Jupiter had stating her offer, and it wasn't as if he had to accept it, but still another thought came to mind and he had to ask. "What are your thoughts on masturbation?"

Jupiter considered the question and answered, "Mongrels need the outlet of sexual activity, so I will give you permission in that regard."

"Thank you." And the mongrel really meant it. While it was true he disliked pairing in public and forced into having sex with just anyone, he did enjoy the release that sex gave him, even if he had to use his own hand and imagination. "Please go on with your requirements?" He'd added the please in order to prove he could be polite when the situation warranted.

"You will also be required to accept the teachers I will supply you. I do not wish an ignorant mongrel to converse with. I will demand you learn to read proficiently. There will be lessons in manners, arts, philosophy, and current events. We will discuss them all, and I will insist on your opinions regarding these matters."

Riki gulped. This was way more than Iason had ever demanded from him, but still, something small like hope began to swell in him. He's always disliked how uneducated he was when compared to how brilliant Iason was, and he'd always felt a bit ashamed that he couldn't in any way or shape elevate himself even close to proving to the Blondie that he had a brain too.

So what that Riki was street smart, it wasn't like he could use it when he dwelled in Tanagura. "I can accept that." Yes, he would do his best to learn, and without Iason around to mock him for trying to better himself, it might really work.

"You will also try and limit your use of expressing yourself by means of vulgar and obscene language."

Here, Riki gulped. Now that would be something very hard for him to control. There were times he mentally lost control of his mouth and swear words would fall like rain. "I'll try, but I can't always stop myself."

"Then with trial and error we will attempt to convert your vocabulary into something both of us can find acceptable. Now-"

Jupiter was on the verge of listing further rules with the door panel opened and three floating droids entered. They were small, about three feet in length, each with an identifying colors and marks. There was a steel gray colored one with the mark of MPA9. Under the small hood-like head a series of lights flashed. The designs of all three were the same, only the coloring differed. The jet black one was marked MPP2, and the other was deep rust brown, with the mark of PP1.

Jupiter had stated he wasn't to be killed, but Riki's gut clenched as the three droids hovered inside the room and the door closed leaving Riki alone with Jupiter and the three machines.

"These three will serve a purpose towards you, Riki the Dark, as my pet."

The three droids turned slowly towards Riki with unseeing eyes, but with flashing lights they seemed to stare at him. "What will they do?" Riki asked warily.

"The MPA9, is your pet assistant. The MPA9, will be with you always. It will never leave your presences. It will attend you, for when you leave the apartment-"

With eyes growing wide, "I'll be able to leave the apartment?" Riki could barely grasp the concept. To be free to leave Eos, and walk around, and just go where he wanted to?

"Of course," the tone almost had a human element of, 'how foolish are you?' "All pets need fresh air and exercise. The MPA9 will be your guide and perhaps later someone to talk to. The droid is self-aware and able to process self intelligent conversations and has a great capacity to be self taught. It can reach logical conclusions, and offer you good advice and opinions, once it is accustomed to you."

"And what about the other two droids?"

"The MPP2, is your protective droid. It will monitor your safety in the apartment unseen, and will only travel with you when you leave the apartment. And the last, the PP1, is your punishment droid."

Riki paled and swallowed hard as he took in the rust colored droid.

"I cannot touch you physically, so they will perform that duty for me. Should you break a rule, you will be punished, and the PP1 will not be swayed by tears, screams or begging."

The ex-pet was now seriously thinking over the positives and negatives of becoming Jupiter's pet. He'd hated being punished by Iason, and he'd really hated being punished needlessly. Jupiter voice broke into his thoughts as it continued speaking.

"When you leave the apartment, you _will _be required to wear chains."

He was already shaking his head. He hated chains. No, it was more than hated, he loathed them. "No...no, I can't."

"MPA9 droid, release the chains and show Riki the Dark what he will be required to wear." Jupiter ignored the words coming from the boy's mouth. These chains were not like the others. She had put a lot of thought into this, and Jupiter knew the ex-pet had fought against the chains placed upon him when he belonged to Iason, and fiercely.

A small panel opened and silver chains with cuffs spilled downward with a tinkle of sound.

"The cuffs and chains are attached to the MPA9, and you need only wear them when you leave the penthouse. As for the tracking devise, that will be a collar placed around your neck. There is a hidden camera, and beacon for in case anyone attempts to bring harm to you."

The dark haired ex-pet slid from the pallet to stand, and slowly neared the droid to lift one chain. It was light, but strong, and the cuffs were made like jewelry, or bracelets. The detail was clean and the design sort of pretty. Riki looked up at Jupiter with a question in his eyes.

"You may try it, and see if it's acceptable."

With a small snap, the cuff closed over his slim wrist, and he turned it one way then another. It was comfortable. It didn't squeeze too tightly, and it didn't hurt. "Will I have to wear it always?"

"As I stated before, no you will not, but when you leave the apartment they will be required. You will also never wear them as punishment." That was another consideration Jupiter had changed. The pet needed simple rules to begin with. She would take it step by step in having him taught the ways of a pet, but there would be changes because logically, the mongrel had not been genetically made to be a pet. Jupiter truly believed Riki would thrive under her ownership. "Now, state your needs or wants for becoming my pet, Riki the Dark."

Ignoring the question for a moment, "I've seen other pets walk around without chains, so why would I have to?" asking a real concern in his eyes.

"This will keep the peace in Tanagura and Eos if the Blondies and Elites see you chained at all times while outside. You will not find them as confining as other chains, and the MPA9 will keep pace with you."

"I'm not sure. After all I've never really been a proper pet before." Riki began. "Plus I don't like being punished for something that isn't my fault." Remembering how Raoul loved to get Riki in situations that he couldn't explain himself out of. Then the Blondie would turn the story around making Raoul look good, and Riki as the bad and naughty pet.

"That is understandable, and the need will be eliminated when you wear the collar. I will be able to see and hear everything, so no one can accuse you or frame you for unwarranted punishment. But beware that you will be punished if you disobey me."

"I'll do my best to obey the rules then." Thinking it wouldn't really be a bad idea. If Jupiter was watching him at all times, he could roam around the city with a freedom he'd never enjoyed before.

"See that you do."

Riki's hand lifted to this throat and remembered about that collar, he whispered, "Iason-"

"Lord Mink."

He blinked and suddenly understood. Jupiter had begun the lessons to teach him the politeness and courtesies the computer would demand and be required of him, should be accept being a pet. "Lord Mink had me wear a cock ring, and if I become your pet, my ring will be a collar?" Recalling the tight and uncomfortable collar his ex Master would have placed on him.

"The collar is much like the cuffs." Jupiter stated, and drew his attention back to his wrist.

"The cuff isn't that bad," Riki said while turning it one way then another. "Could I try on the collar?"

A computer chirp sounded and a small panel on the droid opened to show an elegant and lovely collar with what looked like a large, if shiny stone, fixed in the middle. It was lying at the bottom. Riki lifted it up and carefully settled it around his neck until it snapped in place. Again he was surprised by the light weight of the metal, and as it warmed to his skin Riki could barely feel it. He smiled to himself, and took up the other cuff and snapped that in place. Deciding to move and see how the chains would work with him attached to the droid, he was again amazed when the droid followed silently and smoothly with him. It was hardly even an effort to think about it. There was no tugging and pulling like Iason used to do with him.

"The droid will follow you wherever you go. It will only prevent you from entering establishments that do not allow pets unaccompanied by their Masters. If you should need to enter those types for any reason, you will need to inform me, so I might take you."

Now that was a shocker, "You...you would take me?" eyes wide with disbelief.

Again Riki felt as if he'd asked a foolish question. "Of course, as my pet it is my duty and obligation to keep you happy and healthy. It is also your duty to please me, and obey all the rules specified, and my other rules of conduct."

"More rules? So, you haven't told me all the rules then." Riki's eyes turned narrowed with suspicion.

"Riki the Dark, of course there are more rules, but the most basic have been listed. The ones not stated are standard, and common sense, like I would require you to wear a jacket when it rains. Eat when you are hungry; inform me when you are ill. My duty is to keep you healthy, and I shouldn't have to state every rule regarding that."

He would never know how the words came from his mouth, but years later Riki knew he never regretted saying them, "Yes, I'll be your pet, Jupiter."

Without any indication of surprise at the mongrel's compliance, "Your pet number is now A107M, and you will address me as either Owner, or Master."

"Isn't that an A-Class pet number?" he asked in astonishment.

"I am Jupiter, and I will not have the lowest pet on the planet. So keep that in mind, pet, if you decide to disobey me."

"Fuck, that would be one for the Elites to gossip over, wouldn't it, Master."

Jupiter ignored the unacceptable word for the time being. After all it was not being said in public.

A tug of lips and Riki smiled, "Owner, may I call you Mistress Jupiter?" Regardless of the un-entity of Jupiter, Riki knew he would place Jupiter in a female status, if only in mind.

"Explain your reasoning?"

He shrugged, "Lord Mink used to allow me to call him Iason when we were in his penthouse, and you look female, so...Owner, would you mind?"

Jupiter thought it over a moment then answered, "It is acceptable." Then the voice turned stern, "But only while we are alone. Otherwise you will call me Owner, or Master. Now come, I require having you situated in the penthouse before I leave for some duties I must attend to."

The station released him with no fuss, but many eyes followed as a chained Riki followed the droids out the door and into a hover car. It would be the talk for many months to come.

Whispers sounded when Riki entered the large tower entrance. He hadn't been seen in over a year, and now he was following one droid that he was chained to, and another two followed him as if protecting the mongrel. They all had one thought in mind, 'What was Iason Mink doing now?'

Jupiter shimmered into existence when the elevator doors closed, and this time Riki didn't flinch back. He only waited for his owners orders.

"Your apartment is one floor under Lord Minks, and the new male furniture was installed a few hours ago.

"You knew I'd agree, Mistress Jupiter?" Riki asked, even as he felt manipulated.

"The odds were in my favor, pet. Do not upset yourself because you followed logic." Indeed, she was grateful to know her new pet was intelligent enough to have seen the greater gain then being stubborn.

When the pet didn't protest, Jupiter continued, "There was not enough time to purchase you a bed-room set, but a bed was located, and freshly cleaned sheets and blankets. The furniture has prepared your bath, bed, and made your dinner. I wish you to bathe, eat and go straight to bed. You have a long day tomorrow to purchase clothing, furnishings, and stock up your kitchen."

"Yes Owner Jupiter." He said while mentally deciding that he'd better get used to addressing his new owner in the proper way, plus Riki did feel tired, and a bath, food and sleep sounded just wonderful to him.

Looking over her pet she made a decision, "Sleep in pet because I have a change of plans. The furniture will stock the kitchen, and you will expect a healer to show up and give you a thorough examination."

"But Owner-" Riki protested.

"This is not debatable, pet! You will accept the examination. You have been on the streets too long and I will find out if you're healthy, or in need of medications." Jupiter's tone had grown sharp and firm. There would be no refusing her order.

A long sigh sounded, "Yes Owner, I'll obey." If there was one thing that boggled Riki's mind, it was that it was easy to obey his new owner. Jupiter would never have her feelings hurt, she would never hold a grudge or become jealous and possessive, and in return, Jupiter only demanded his compliance. Something he could do easily when his emotions weren't involved. Plus the computer was rather reasonable and easy to get along with.

Just as Riki was about to ask a question, his Master vanished and the doors opened. He followed the droid down the hall until they reached a set of double doors. The droid spoke, "Pet, put your hand on the panel to accept your print and open the door."

Entering the apartment, Riki couldn't help his mouth from dropping. Far across the room was a large balcony, and the mongrel could see the lights from the city glowing. Sure, the apartment didn't come close to being as large as Iason's, but it was large enough, and it was all his. The other droids entered and the door closed behind them. The MPA9, released Riki's cuffs and they slowly retracted back into their compartment. The voice from the right had all of them turning to see a male furniture wearing a tunic of his status.

The male furniture was of medium height, and the pale blue coloring of his hair was shoulder length, and he had light blue eyes. Slim without looking scrawny, and his voice was soft and calming. If what Riki saw continued, he didn't think it would be a hardship to share the penthouse with the male. Of course if the furniture got on his nerves, he'd beg his owner to get rid of him.

"Sir Riki? I'm Emiis, and I've been ordered to care for you." Emiis explained.

"Hi...ah...it's nice to meet you. My owner told me that you have my bath ready?" Riki didn't know what else to say, and he really wanted to get cleaned. The thought of sinking his body into hot water nearly made him shiver. His body had been constantly cold for so long that he wasn't sure if he knew what it felt to be warm anymore.

Emiis smiled and directed him towards the large master suit bedroom. The boy had managed to purchase some sleep-ware, and he hoped his charge liked them. "This way, Sir Riki, and you will also find something on the bed to sleep in tonight." Opening the door, "You can explore later, but this penthouse has a Master bedroom, and five large guest rooms with adjoining bathrooms."

Riki blinked sleepily, "Fuck, that's really nice sounding."

Soft laughter sounded, "I will tell you more about the apartment later Sir Riki. Your bath is waiting just through that door." Emiis pointed in the correct direction.

A curt if short nod followed by a large yawn was seen as Riki entered the bedroom. The MPA9 droid followed right behind him. It was a long time before Riki exited the bathroom drying himself off. He usually didn't wear anything to bed, but he could hardly walk around naked, and he didn't want to get back into his filthy clothing before getting to bed. Looking around he noticed his clothing had vanished, so Emiis was probably seeing that they were getting cleaned. Riki was grateful. He slipped on the silk bottoms of the sleep ware and left off the nightshirt.

The MPA9 droid followed his charge silently. Riki never even noticed the droid when he walked towards the door, his bare feet sinking into the soft thick carpet.

Exiting his bedroom into an empty penthouse Riki wandered towards where he believed the kitchen might be and found the dining room. It was a large room, but no furniture as of yet. A door was to his left and so he entered it to find the most wonderful aroma of food catching his senses. He ignored the large and spacious kitchen due to the attention of his growling stomach.

"I hope that's dinner because I'm starving." Riki moaned.

"I apologize for not having a proper table to sit at, Sir Riki, but this was the best I could do on such short notice." Emiis said with a grin.

The small table was set for one, but had two chairs. Riki noticed the two plates sitting on the counter, each filled with adequate portions of noodles, mushrooms and cut beef. It was topped with a drop of sour cream, and looked utterly delicious.

After taking his seat and being served, Riki hungrily began to eat, and looked up with a full mouth still chewing to see the boy Furniture eating while standing up. Taking up a glass filled with something orange, Riki sniffed it then took a sip. It was cool and fresh tasting. "This is great, what is it?"

"Just juice, Sir Riki. I thought you might like it." Emiis said with a warm smile. "If you make a list of your favorite foods, I'll make sure to keep it stocked up."

"Thanks, and I will." With a wave of his fork, Riki swallowed, "You know you can sit, that is if you like."

"Oh no, Sir Riki, that wouldn't be proper, and it's only for tonight. When your furniture arrives tomorrow, your apartment will become much more comfortable for you."

He ate more slowly now that his ravenous hunger had been appeased. Brown eyes burned with the need to sleep. Drinking down the last of his juice he polished off the remains of his dinner and settled his fork down. "I better get some sleep. I'm really tired now."

"Yes, our owner indicated that you were going to sleep early tonight. I was also informed that you would be sleeping in tomorrow and to prepare your breakfast then, and you are to eat it while in bed."

Riki looked sort of shocked, if not delighted, "In bed?"

Emiis laughed, "It will be no hardship, Sir Riki, and our owner ordered it."

Half asleep, "Well, if it was ordered, who am I to disagree. Night, Emiis, and dinner was really great." Riki rose and stumbled to his room and his bed. Slipping in between the clean, sweet smelling sheets, Riki sighed in pleasure. The clean scent of sheets and the warmth and comfort of the bed had him falling into sleep quickly.

Jupiter shimmered into the room and soft muted computer chat sounded between her and the MPA9 droid. "Has he been obedient?"

"Yes, Jupiter, he has obeyed each order without complaint."

"Acceptable. I believe the pet has always been obedient, but Iason Mink never knew how to control the mongrel pet." She vanished without another word. The MPA9 droid hovered to the top corner of the room and settled into sleep mode. It left a motion detection signal in place should the pet wake up and leave the room or if anyone entered the bedroom. The other two droids had positioned themselves into another part of the apartment, the MPP2 moved silently from room to room for surveillance, and the PP1 waited until it was needed for use.

--Iason&Riki--

The next morning, Riki yawned and stretched under the warm sheets and blankets. With blinking eyes he inhaled deeply and looked around in confusion. It was only as last night's events returned to his memory that he smiled. Sure he was a pet again, but the deal really seemed sweet this time around.

Rising from the bed he took care of his immediate needs before returning to bed. He remembered that punishment droid and had decided early on that he wouldn't put himself into a position that might get him punished.

Moments later Emiis entered the room with a tray for breakfast. "It's good to see you up, Sir Riki." Emiis smiled and settled the tray over the pet's lap, "The Healer will arrive in about 2 hours, so that will give you plenty of time to shower and dress. I took the liberty of having your clothes last night cleaned. You will find them in the closet."

Munching on a piece of bacon, Riki sighed in pleasure. "Thanks, and thanks for the food. This is delicious." The pet forked up some eggs and began to really enjoy his breakfast. He couldn't eat much because he still felt full from last night's dinner, but what he did manage was enjoyable.

Once he'd completed his meal, Emiis took the tray away and gave Riki his privacy to get ready for his appointment with the healer. The MPA9 droid watched from above, and when the pet entered the bathroom it silently fixed itself to a top corner to wait.

Riki nervously touched his collar with trembling fingers. It wasn't that he was scared of the Blondie healer, but he didn't trust them. He could only pray that Jupiter was watching and listening. He looked up and slightly relaxed when he saw the MPA9 in the room watching the Healer silently. To the left Riki noticed the MPP2 seemed to be on alert as well.

"Pet, undress and sit here and I'll begin the series of tests." Healer Kodoze had first been surprised when the request for an examination came from Jupiter. When he found that it was a pet he was to care for, and a Mongrel pet at that, he'd at first been insulted.

Kodoze could see the black haired mongrel was nervous. The boy undressed, handing his clothes to the male furniture, and walked to the chair naked to sit down stiffly. Kodoze silently handed the pet a thin cover-up. It would not hinder the tests, but give the pet a means of some modesty.

Not that he really believed that an animal had any modesty left, but there was something about the red tinged cheeks that forced Kodoze to recall Jupiter's last message, '_Be sure to not make your patient uncomfortable.' _Therefore in his best interests, he offered the pet a means of covering up. Which from watching the pet hurriedly covering himself presented a clear indication that the pet was embarrassed to be bare before him. Fascinating.

What further intrigued him was that Kodoze was aware that this pet used to belong to Iason Mink, and from the rumors he'd heard, the pet was uncontrollable, excitable and just plain vulgar and rude. But this pet was quiet, even if he'd yet to say one word. However, Kodoze hadn't asked the pet any questions, so it would be against the rules for a pet to initiate the conversation.

With quiet efficiently, the pet was scanned. Blood drawn, skin samples taken, and a structural, and organ analysis overview processed. The results would be determined in the medical lab, but the samples had been retrieved.

"You may dress now, pet." Kodoze turned to the waiting Emiis, "Please inform your Master that the results will be given to Jupiter, and she will forward them on."

"Yes Sir. I will give our Master the message," Emiis having watched from another part of the room. Now however, he was handing Riki his clothing.

Kodoze packed the samples and equipment away only to mumble under his breath, "I fail to see why the owner couldn't have been on hand. Most unusual." He then turned towards the still dressing pet, "What are you called, pet?"

"Riki,...Sir." Nearly stumbling over that last part, but managing to push it past his lips. This was the first question given to him in the three hours of testing.

"Yes, I thought you were the same pet." The rhetorical comment was muttered softly. With a blink, the Healer seemed to remember where he was, "Have your furniture fix you normal portion meals three times per day. Until your intake of food is back to normal as someone of your height should be, you should hold back from eating food with a lot of fats and starches, as it will make you ill. Also, I'll leave a prescription for your Master to get you. You are under weight and will need the nutrients the medicines will offer you." He eyed the now scowling pet and met it with a stern look of his own, "Obey me in this pet. If I find that you have not relayed the message, I will advise your owner to punish you."

Emiis spoke up quickly, "Oh Sir, do not worry. I will make certain that our Owner is made aware of your orders."

Riki flushed, and whispered, "Yes, Sir. I will inform my owner of your requirements."

"See that you do. I'll also being sending your Master a list of injuries that have shown up on the scans. There are no broken bones, but small fractures were revealed that might need further looking into. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Riki answered with a nod.

"Good. Now I must leave. I have another appointment to attend."

Emiis hurried ahead of the tall Blondie to escort him from the apartment as was protocol. The MPP2 followed silently, but high above them. It resumed to its normal position once the visitor left the apartment.

The remaining day was exhilarating for Riki, especially when his Owner had a messenger report to the Penthouse with the credit folio. The Messenger had also carried Riki's medicine.

In shopping abandonment, Riki bought all sorts of clothes for all occasions. When his arms were weighed down the packages, he and the droids returned to the apartment to leave them in Emiis' care. Riki ate the lunch prepared for him and even took the prescribed doze of medication before taking off again to shop for furniture. He left Emiis his list of favorite foods, and happily stocking up with everything needed in the kitchen.

There were many stares and looks directed his way, but that was to be expected as it wasn't often that a Mongrel pet was kept in chains and attached to a droid, and another floating and hovering after them. Riki ignored them all. He was now the pet of the strongest Master on the whole planet, and as long as he behaved himself, he could do whatever he wanted.

The MPP2 droid had informed Jupiter, through their connection, of their earlier trials of shopping and how they had had to return to the apartment because of the amount the merchandise the pet had purchased. Not even an hour later, Jupiter had a hover car and driver waiting at Riki's convenience, and the pet took full advantage of it as he shopped to his heart's content.

His next stop was a small shop where the new pet purchased a carton of his favorite cigarettes. Exiting the shop he was seen puffing on one with a bright smile.

Store employees' and owners had only to glance at his portfolio before showing the pet anything he desired to see. Riki was left to his own devices when selecting on his choice of living room furnishings. He was debating on a large sofa unit when his MPA9 droid spoke, "Jupiter wishes to inform the pet that this sofa selection would be highly recommended for the living area. Your Master has also issued a statement that your previous choices for the kitchen and dining room are in excellent taste."

A rare smile flashed on the pet's face. "Please tell my owner that I will accept the recommendation and will purchase this unit." An impish smile played on Riki's lips, "Please tell our owner, thank you, for the compliment."

Riki having purchased everything he would need for the day felt a bit tired. The store had promised a quick delivery, and hopefully it would already be in place when he returned home. Riki exited the hover car and informed the driver that he was done for the day. With the two droids on either side of him, Riki checked past the DNA scan area and casually walked towards the elevators that would take him to his apartment. Having ignored the Elite and Blondies nearly all day, it came as a big surprise when his arm was suddenly gripped painfully, and finding himself jerked around to discover a tall Blondie gripping at his arm.

It was on the tip of his tongue to start attacking vocally when Riki noticed who it was, "Lord Raoul Am. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said through gritted teeth. Polite, that was all Riki had to be, but he sure wished the ass would release his arm, the Blondie was squeezing it so hard it was beginning to hurt, and Riki knew it would leave a bruise.

A sneer grew on Raoul's mouth, and just as he was about to offer up some scathing words, the MPP2 droid's voice came from behind him.

"Lord Am, please release the pet and remove yourself from the pet's personal space." Lights flashed brightly and quickly, as if in warning.

"What-" Raoul's eyes grew wide, but his grip never faltered. Riki's MPA9 droid hovered closer, and it too began to flash in warning signals.

Quick whispers began to grow louder all around them.

What wasn't known was the instant communication between Jupiter and her droids. While it wasn't common knowledge that the computer now owned a pet, it wasn't going to be kept a total secret. Jupiter needed time in order to train and teach her pet the qualities she wanted instilled into the mongrel.

Jupiter gave permission for the droids to protect her pet at all costs without offering Riki's ownership. That would be a surprise for later.

"You have been warned, Lord Am, if you do not release the pet, I will forcible remove your hand for you." The MPP2 voice continued to remain calm and emotionless.

"You'd better let me go, Lord Am. I believe my protector droid speaks the truth." Riki advised even as he hoped the Blondie wouldn't let go because he really wanted to see the droid in action. What was a bruise compared to seeing the shit beat out of this Blondie. And there wasn't a better person in all Tanagura that he wanted to see get hurt.

"This is preposterous!" Raoul jerked at Riki's arm causing the pet to wince in pain. No sooner than the words passed the Blondies lips, the droid went into action. Duel streams of lights exited from under the helmet and began to attack the tall man without remorse. Raoul screamed under the electric shocks of the stunning rays as it hit his arm and body. Lord Am released the pet with a quick jump back, anger fueling his face. Now both droids hovered in front of the Riki in order to protect him.

Riki was now in the position of having to keep up with his MPA9 droid due to still being attached to it. Not that it was that difficult, the MPA9 droid had released more chain in order to give the pet more movement.

"Who is your Master, pet?" Raoul growled out.

The MPP2 droid answered, "That information is classified and of no immediate need to know, Lord Am."

Amber eyes flashed towards the droid, "I wasn't speaking to you, droid. I asked the pet." He then turned his eyes back to Riki. "Now I demand you answer me pet, or be held for punishment for disobeying my order."

Riki the Dark might have not been given a formal education, but he wasn't a fool, and if his droids refused to give the Blondie the information, he wasn't about to either. "I believe my droid answered all that was necessary, Lord Am."

Fury cut deep creases into the handsome Blondie face, so much so that even Riki felt a ripple of trepidation. After all the Blondie was much bigger and stronger then Riki. The droids were quick, but could they really protect him from an enraged Blondie?

It was when the large Blondie stepped forward as if to test Riki's very thought when a flash of bright light burst into life around the Eos' shopping quarters. Jupiter had arrived.

"Raoul, May I inquire why you are hindering this pet?" Jupiter had assessed that Raoul would not be easy to placate without her intervention.

Lord Am stood astounded for a space of seconds before bowing his head before his maker and leader. "I do apologize, Jupiter. I was only seeking information from this pet of his ownership, and was denied." He glared towards Riki before turning to look up at Jupiter, his beautiful eyes intelligent and calculating. "This mongrel is the property of Lord Mink, and I feel the pet has escaped or been stolen. I do not recall Iason informing me that he'd rid himself of this pet." Oh sure he'd hoped and begged for the day Iason would terminate the pesky mongrel, or at least rid himself of the little beast.

The other Elites backed away, but not far enough to not hear the conversation. Low whispers and speculations spread quick and furiously from person to person.

Jupiter turned towards her pet, "Pet, return to your home. I will deal with this matter."

Riki bit on a lower lip and whispered, "Yes-" He broke off not sure what to say, but was saved from saying more when the MPA9 droid began moving towards the elevators, pulling him along. Not like Riki was really fighting, he wanted to return to his apartment.

The MPP2 droid replied in Riki's stead, "We appreciate your help in this situation, Maker. We will return the pet to his Master's home." Then turned and followed after the retreating pet and MPA9 droid.

On the walk towards the Penthouse, "Do you think Master will have any problems, MPA9?" Riki crossed his eyes having to remember the droids handle name, and totally lost interest in what was going on below him. After all, as he claimed before, Jupiter was his master, and she was the leader of Amoi. What could a dumb blonde do to him?

"I do not believe so, pet."

They entered the room and Riki continued his train of thought, "You know guys, this MPA9 and MPP2 and whatever that other droid is labeled is very confusing. They entered the now furnished living area and Riki gave a soft whistle of delight. "Now this is what I call nice. Our Master sure gave good advice."

The MPP2 droid floated away since his charge was safely in the Penthouse.

Absently rubbing at his wrists when the chains were released, Riki walked to the new sofa, and with a large smile he fell back into the large and plush couch with a small bounce. "So guys, can I ask all of you to come here for a small meeting, or do I have to ask our Owner?" Riki hadn't noticed one droid leaving. He settled his arms along the back of the sofa and grinned.

The MPA9 droid spoke up, "We are here for you, pet, and any reasonable requests are to be followed." A few beeps and flashes of light indicated another kind of communication going on before the other droids entered the room.

Riki sat up and looked over to what he now considered his personal staff. "Now I don't want to be a pill, but you three need some names, at least something so you'll know I'm talking to you. What do you think?"

That private conversation between droids flashed back and forth and the MPP2 answered, "Specify the names."

"Huh?" A confused pet responded.

"I believe the MPP2 wishes to know what type of names you would refer to us." The MPA9 droid said.

Scratching his head for a moment, Riki suddenly smiled. "I know. Well, like you for instances, your name is MPA9, you're a Pet Keeper, and the PP1 droid is a punishment droid, and you," pointing towards the deep black droid, "you're the protection. So how about we name you for your function?"

"Indicate the names as you would call us, pet." The MPA9 pet asked.

"Well, you'd be called, Nine, because of your number and because you look out for me. Then how about, Guardian, for the MPP2 because he guards me. As for the PP1, we could call him Punisher." Riki smiled at his ideas.

"Why would my name differ from the other droids?" The MPA9 almost sounded confused.

Laughing softly, "I'd like a more personal name because you're always with me." He turned to the other droids, "So is that all right with you?"

All three answered quickly in response, "It is agreeable to us."

Guardian and Punisher left without further words to return to their duties. Jupiter had enlisted the newly named droid, Punisher, to help guard the apartment when the Guardian left with his charge. She'd felt it was a useless task to be kept inactive when the PP1 droid could do duel duties.

Soft laughter sounded from the entrance of the living area. Nine turned to view if there was a threat to his Maker's pet or not. Emiis was standing there with crossed arms in amusement.

"Greetings to you Sir Riki. I do hope you didn't mind me overhearing the conversation."

The mongrel leaned back again with both arms outspread along the edge of the sofa and smiled, "Fuck, no. You'd need to know their names anyway."

"I wanted to inform you that dinner will be ready in a few hours. Plus a computer message was left on your personal computer database-"

"What computer?" Riki sat up with an eager look on his face.

"While you were out and the furniture was being delivered, a special delivery from our Master arrived. The technicians installed a new computer system in the kitchen, and Master bedroom."

"Fucking yes!" Riki leaped to his feet and ran to his room. Emiis and Nine followed at a slower pace. Emiis more amused to see how happy his charge was over a computer system.

Nine floated to his normal corner high above and watched.

Emiis found Riki sitting down in front of the computer keying in for information regarding his new system. "I also wanted you to know that all the furnishings arrived and have been put into their appropriate rooms, but if you desire any changes, please let me know and I'll make sure to have them moved."

"Yeah, sure, right," Riki answered absently, and trusting Emiis to know how to decorate a room in a tasteful manner, and it wasn't as if the boy hadn't been taught those kind of things.

"I'll leave you to play on your computer, Sir Riki." Emiis turned to return to his own room when Riki twisted in his seat.

"I almost forgot, did they bring in the bed and stuff for your room?" He'd nearly forgotten all about the boy during his shopping, but Jupiter had made a comment of how Emiis slept on the floor the previous evening. He'd mentally shrugged; it wasn't like Riki hadn't had to sleep in less than wonderful conditions over the years.

Riki had returned to a few shops, and with his personal droid's advice, they had purchased Emiis a semi-full selection of clothing for his own personal use.

Emiis smiled brightly, "Yes, and I thank you for the clothing as well, Sir Riki."

The dark haired boy smiled uneasily because he had forgotten about the kid. "I'm glad you liked them." Twisting around towards the glowing screen to find a few sites he was interested in.

Emiis turned to leave with warmth lingering inside him. He had been surprised to find a nice selection of items for himself, and the clothing had been a double shock. The look in the Pet's eyes indicated that his charge might not have been the one to remember Emiis would need a bed and clothing, but it didn't matter. If his owner had had to remind Riki, at least their Master was caring for the both of them.

Just as he was about to exit the bedroom, Emiis remembered, "Sir Riki, please check the messages from our owner. Master informed me it was your schedule for next week when your teachers arrive."

Riki pushed back his hair and nodded, "That's right, I forgot about that. Thanks Emiis."

Emiis padded away as he had to check on dinner and then place the newly washed sheets and blankets on his bed. Then there was also putting his new clothes away. And with a light skip in his walk he returned to his duties.

--Iason&Riki--

"Iason, I'm telling you that it was that mongrel Riki." Raoul snarled and further added under his breath, "Not like I could mistake that mongrel beast."

Iason calmly smiled, "Raoul that cannot be correct. While it's true that I initially set the pet free, I've had a change of mind and I'm in the process of attempting to locate Riki and have him returned to me." Slender fingertips touched in pyramid style, "Riki having been given his freedom would not return here, and becoming another's pet," Here Iason laughed softly, "The mongrel would never agree to it."

"But WHY?" Raoul exclaimed in anger having only heard the part where Iason wanted the mongrel back. "Leave the menace in Ceres where the low life belongs."

"Raoul, you just informed me that you recently had an altercation with Riki, but to prove to you that he's not here but in Ceres already, I'll do an inquiry through the computer." Iason was rising to his feet and walking towards his computer console. He could hardly believe it himself, but he had to be sure.

Raoul nearly ground his teeth in frustration. "Maybe I was wrong, but it looked like the nasty bastard."

"Then I will prove it to you." Tapping sounds were heard. Raoul moved to look over Iason's shoulder as the screen provided the information Iason requested. "See? His pet number of Z107M is still showing as unregistered. You said the pet said its name was Riki?" Raoul nodded to the question and watched the gloved fingertips tap in another set of key commands.

**Negative Match **

"Maybe the pet lied?" Raoul offered.

"No, I don't believe any pet would outright lie," Iason said softly with a thoughtful look. "The computer only matches precise information for any set command. So let me try for a random match." Another sequence of keys was tapped and suddenly a list of names popped up.

The other names were an indiscriminate use of the name of 'Riki' included into the pet's name, but what had Iason narrowing his eyes was the last entry.

Spot Match Listed Below

Name: Riki the Dark

Pet Number: A107M

Pet Type: Mongrel

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Pet Age: Twenty

Owner: Unlisted

Owner Residence: Unlisted

Pet Residence: Eos Tower Penthouse

Raoul wanted to curse out loud, but softly said, "So it's true. The mongrel is now owned by another."

"Jupiter is not going to be pleased." Iason informed his friend. "The new owner not only took a mongrel for a pet, but they had a new registered classification placed on the pet, and not any classification, but an Academy pet Classification." Iason's lips pressed tightly together.

"How the-" Raoul gasped.

"I do not know, but rest assured that I will find out how this was accomplished and the person behind it will be punished." Iason was enraged. It wasn't enough that his pet was owned by someone else, but to go against the rules and give the mongrel an A-Class status was against all of Jupiter's rules. Once Jupiter found out, the Elite who instigated this fraud would be lucky to escape a memory wipe.

"Iason, find out who the owner is!"

"I'm already looking, Raoul." Iason's fingers flew across the keyboard. Every avenue continued to come back Negative Match

"Damn! I didn't think that was possible, Iason. How can the Master's name not be listed?"

"I don't know." Iason sounded perplexed and frustrated. Then with a sudden thought his fingers tapped in another set of keys. Iason straighten up, "I found out where the pet lives."

Amber eyes flashed, "Where?" Having wondered why the little shit had been in Eos anyway.

The irony wasn't lost on Iason Mink. "In Eos, and very close by." Iason arched an eyebrow towards his friend before saying dryly, "The penthouse below my own," he answered. Cold blue eyes turned to look towards his friend. "I believe a visit tomorrow evening will be appropriate."

Raoul's eyes grew cruel, "Yes, and I can't wait to meet the Elite who undermined our societies rules."

A gloved hand waved up, "I believe a solitary visit from Iason Mink should be enough, Raoul."

"Iason!" Raoul began to protest.

"No, I don't wish to aggravate this incident further." Keeping in mind that he wanted Riki back, and with Raoul along, Iason knew the Blondie would do everything to hinder that coming to pass. "I don't wish Jupiter to become aware of this situation."

"How will you conceal it? Jupiter knows already. Do you recall my words earlier today? About Jupiter arriving to protect the pet?"

Yes, he had forgotten. "Still, I wish to deal with this alone."

"Fine!" Turning to grab his dress jacket and storm to the front of the penthouse. Raoul turned towards Iason, "At least tell me what happens?"

Blue eyes soften, "Yes, I can do that. Goodnight my friend."

A sharp nod and Raoul left.

Below, one level from Iason Mink's, Riki had just completed arranging the vid and sound system for his entertainment in the living-room.

"Yes!" Riki picked up the remote and commenced to do the programming. Once that was completed he sat back and began to change the channels to see what programs were showing. Murmuring to himself, "This is so fucking great." He nearly laughed out loud. Sitting back into the sofa he ran one hand over the soft fabric and allowed his eyes to look around the room. Emiis had fit the furnishings in a tasteful manner. The room was warm and comfortable. The boy had even lit the fireplace, and looking towards the balcony Riki could see it was raining again. Amoi seemed to always be raining.

Emiss walked quietly into the room and set down a bowl of popcorn and a glass of juice on the table in front of his charge. "I thought you'd want a snack, and this is listed as acceptable on the list." Emiss smiled and departed after hearing Riki thank him.

Pulling the bowl close, Riki began to pop a handful of popped kernels into his mouth. Curling his legs up onto the sofa he leaned back and watched the news. He watched half aware, the other part of his thoughts thinking on how safe he felt. He reached for the glass and drank a bit before setting it back down with the bowl. He smiled. Riki was warm, and not hungry, and it was all due to his current Master. Yep, life had gotten just a bit sweeter. Still, next week the teachers would arrive and his time would become a bit busier.

Jupiter had sent a message to inform him that his required daily meetings with her would also start next week. This week was for him to become acclimated in his new home and have everything in place.

Riki was also wondering what his Owner had said to convince Lord Am in order to leave him alone. Jupiter hadn't said, but still when next he saw her, he would ask. There was also a worried thought of what he would do if he ran across Iason. That too he would ask Jupiter's opinion on.

--Iason&Riki--

Iason was frustrated beyond belief. The floor where Riki resided with his Master was inaccessible to him yet again this time.

As promised, Iason had attempted to visit the Penthouse one floor beneath his own. The tall Blondie had ridden the elevator to the floor level where his ex-pet now lived, only to find that the panel lit as 'Access Denied'. The doors would not open; Iason even tried his override code. The response repeated 'Access denied.'

His first thought was to inform Jupiter and allow the powerful computer to aid him, but worrying thoughts of bringing any harm to his pet paused such actions.

As the weeks went by, Iason tried a few alternative attempts only to fail each time. He saw by the logs that others were able to enter the floor, and Riki was able to leave without any problems.

The first time he managed to catch up with the mongrel pet, Riki would not meet his eyes. "Pet, I need to speak with your master, so I would require his name."

A nameless droid responded, "That information is classified, Lord Mink." The two droids kept the Blondie well away from the handsome pet. Iason couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over the small pet. The silver chains with jewelry like cuffs made for an enticing picture, and the accompanying silver collar around that slender throat nearly made Iason moan. He'd never thought a collar of that type could be so arousing.

Ignoring the droid, Iason whispered, "Riki, please talk to me." When Riki continued to turn his eyes away, Iason asked, "How are you pet? Are you well?" The softly worded question shielded the vulnerability that the tall man felt.

With a jerk of Riki's head, brown eyes quickly met Iason's face, "I appreciate the thought behind your inquiry, Lord Mink. I am well, thank you for asking." Riki gave the polite response because the question didn't ask for personal information, and Jupiter demanded that her pet always be polite to the Elites'. Plus it didn't hurt to practice the nearly scripted words taught by his teachers.

At first the answer excited the tall man because the pet had responded, but it would be later that the simple reply would show how much his little pet had changed. "Riki, you need to tell me your master's name. The classification of your pet ID is against Jupiter's laws, and this could cause him no small amount of problems." Iason informed his ex-pet, but he had plans to regain ownership.

Riki bit a lower lip and gazed around with a helpless look before another politely scripted reply came to mind. He turned his attention back to the lovely Blondie, "Lord Mink, due to the high level of your station, I will not be rude. Should I in anyway offend you, please accept my apologies because they are not intentional, but I will not offer you my Master's name without expressed permission. That permission has not been given to me, so I must ask you to discontinue this line of questioning."

Silence reigned, and only Iason Mink was shocked, no, stunned. Riki had politely, and flatly refused to release his Master's name, and all said in a perfectly elegant manner. If he continued this line of questioning, it would be going against Riki's master's orders, and Iason would come out looking badly.

_A/N: Okay, this is my 1st time writing in the 'Ai no Kusabi' world, and I was just doing it to have a little fun. If you dislike it, that's fine because it's just some writing fun for me, but I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is owned by its author Rieko Yoshihara, and I'm only borrowing. You may notice many key points were also borrowed from Kira Takenouchi, who has written the 'The Taming Riki' Series.

**Chapter 2**

Iason knew all the laws and rules specified for pets, and mainly because he'd made most of them. And the main rule was that an owner of a pet had full jurisdiction of said pet. The pet could be bought and sold just like a car or building. A pet's very life was at the discretion of his owner. Property was property. Iason opened his mouth to voice a question when his eyes lingered on Riki's collar. Riki belonged to another, and until he could locate this new owner, he was jeopardizing the pet's wellbeing. By forcing Riki into revealing the name of his Master, he could possibly cause the pet to be punished. Since that wasn't want Iason desired, he offered Riki a stiff nod and turned to leave.

A lyric of, _shit, shit, shit_, ran through the smaller man's thoughts. Iason's jewel blue eyes stared deeply into brown and then fell to his throat, and just when Riki was sure Iason was going to speak up Iason suddenly offered a short nod and walked away.

The look that Iason had given before he left had Riki wondering why the Blondie had paled. Riki watched Iason's lean back and long blonde hair move farther and farther away, and he wanted nothing more than to call him back. Closing his eyes for a moment he sighed and turned away with a resigned look on his face. Iason wasn't his Master anymore. He belonged to Jupiter as her pet, and this time he'd accepted it willingly.

"Sir, Riki, I believe you wished to shop?" Nine calmly reminded his charge.

With a blink, Riki nodded slowly than more rapidly. "Yes, I did want to take a look around the plaza." Walking slowly down the large section of store windows, Riki looked over the displayed merchandise with a dismissive gaze while his thoughts reviewed over what had just happened. He never noticed the young pet following him with curious eyes. With as many Elites, pets and Master's roaming around the plaza it really shouldn't have been unexpected. The droids' main concerns were protecting their maker's property, and as long the crowd kept away from the small mongrel, they were satisfied.

Darwin had noticed the mongrel pet when Lord Mink was speaking to the smaller man, and with a wandering stare, noted he was not alone in sneaking looks towards them.

There weren't many that could seriously disregard the beauty of the pet. The pet's pure black hair in itself was a rarity, and it went without saying it was lovely how it shined under the artificial light. Most pets had jeweled colored hair, and the Elite members of society sported an array of rainbow selected colors. Only the tall and truly beautiful power hitters on this planet had blonde hair. They were a special breed apart, and it had been rumored that they had been genetically made by Jupiter herself. That was the reason they carried the moniker, 'Blondies.'

As he watched, Darwin took in the sleek form of the pet. He wasn't bulky in muscles, but you could see the lean power under his clothing. Staring with narrowed eyes, Darwin noticed the darker hue to the pet's skin; it really was a pleasing aspect to the pet's overall look. He'd heard that it had been darker years ago, and thinking on it, the pet _had_ been restricted inside Lord Mink's penthouse. That could account for the now lighter skin tone.

When the Syndicate Lord walked away, Darwin began to follow the pet. Darwin really wanted to meet Riki because he'd heard so much about him. He'd heard the rumors that Lord Mink was no longer the pet's master, but no one seemed to know who owned the mongrel presently. There were speculations that it was another Blonde or very wealthy Elite, but the name was unknown to everyone.

What made the situation unique was that Mink had kept the pet for over three years, an unheard of practice. That in itself was what made Darwin curious because as a pet himself, he was owned by a Blondie, but not of as high station as Mink. His master was a genetic bio scientist, and he'd been with his master for ten years. His master, Saitama, had specially designed his DNA signature and bio selections long before the attempt was done to produce Darwin. It had been a year after tests had been completed that Darwin had taken his first breath.

Immediately after his creation or birth, the child had been placed in a private orphanage. He was informed when he was older, that when he turned twelve, his master would come for him. He had been sent to school and instructed on manners, and educated to the position that would be his. When Darwin finally turned twelve, his Master sent a message that he'd had a breakthrough with the DNA strand that controlled a pet's longevity of life. Darwin had been taken to a medical facility and informed that his Master was arriving to inject him with a series of drugs in order to change his growth properties. Without ever seeing his Master, he had been put under. A team of doctors and nurses had cared for him. Six weeks later his DNA had been changed.

When the procedure was finally over, Darwin had been returned to the private orphanage for another two years of training. Saitama could have stopped the pet's aging all together, but the risks were too high for being revealed. Jupiter only allowed her chosen children to keep a pet for two years. So in order to keep the pet without anyone noticing the boy getting older, he had programmed the DNA growth strand to age the pet one year for every five that the boy lived. While in true years Darwin was nearly 24 years of age, his growth in body revealed only a 14 year old boy.

His Master, Saitama made sure to change Darwin's hair color and eyes every few years. There were very few that knew the Scientist closely, and his pet knew the man preferred it that way. Darwin, in his Master's eyes was the masterpiece of his accomplishments. Saitama was a busy man, and having to change pets every few years was too bothersome for the Scientist. His research was his life, and his private life was just that, _private_. Plus there were times Darwin knew his Master would become so absorbed in his work that he would go for days without sleep or eating, so with such a hectic lifestyle he disliked change. Many would have just advised to forego a pet, but Saitama also enjoyed the release and pleasure, Darwin, as his pet offered, and this pet was made to his precise specifications. How much more perfect could it get?

So shadowing the moving pet, and with seemingly surreptitious looks, Darwin began to note the pet's likes and dislikes. He would keep an eye out for him and if lucky, he would be able chance some type of opening to meet this pet.

--Iason&Riki--

"I saw Lord Mink today, Master." Riki was pacing along the large windows that oversaw the city of Tanagura. It was another rainy day, but small slivers of sunlight shone past the portions of thin breaks in between the clouds.

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact. I commend you on your answers, Pet." Jupiter answered. She took in the picture of her pet as he paced back and forth. The agitation clearly made aware as he stared out the windows. She silently watched Riki and again focused on the unexplained aspect this pet had that had enticed her beautiful son to revolt against her.

Yes, the pet was lovely, but not as flawlessly beautiful as could be seen on many another pets face. His form was to the most part exceptional. Could this be the allure? The mongrel did have a strong lean shape, and she had seen him undressed. His body was well made, and the usual pale skin was missing to conform to a darker skin tone. She also enjoyed the willful and playful spirit of the pet. Riki amused her at times, and his thought process was unique.

The teachers informed her that he was quick in learning. A bit lax on completing homework assignments in order for the pet to fix the information in his mind, but that was resolved with the threat of punishment.

Their daily visits were becoming more comfortable now that the small pet wasn't fearful that she would extract punishment for any slight. That too had her curious of how her son, Iason treated this youth. Her pet had been most behaved with only small altercations between them, and only a few times had Riki truly been punished.

_**Flashback**_

Riki walked towards a room in the penthouse that he'd never seen before. A shiver ran down his spine. The punishment droid followed in a floating silence while his Master lectured.

"I'd already warned you once before Pet about giving offense to your teachers."

"Master, he was insulting and muttering about having to teach a mongrel—" Riki attempted to explain.

"Enough!" Jupiter said sharply.

A dark head lowered and a flush ran up his cheeks. "Yes, Master."

"As I informed you before, if a teacher displays such disrespect, you are to tell me. Did you, pet?"

Of course he hadn't, Riki had lost his temper and all the harsh and ugly words from his past had risen up to curse the bastard teacher. He'd shown that Elite how creative he could be from insulting his intelligence to mocking his method in teaching.

The teacher, an Elite named Marcello who taught at the academy, had of course been offended and affronted that a mongrel placed himself above the man. He had stated coldly that he was leaving and would not be returning.

It wasn't until after man left with a slam of the door that Riki suddenly stood frozen at the table where he'd been having his lessons that he realized his Owner would need an accounting of his actions. Wincing and feeling his heart pounding in dread, he slowly turned around to see Jupiter's shimmering form floating there with a very stern look.

Riki could feel the heated flush crawl up his cheeks. Lowering his eyes he answered shamefully, "No Owner."

The A.I.'s eyes seemed to sparkle with anger, "Report to the room where your punishment droid has taken possession of. I believe it's time you learn there is a price for your disobedience."

The pet had staunchly accepted the punishment, and kept his silence until the pain grew to a degree that he began sobbing and begging for an end. The Punishment droid continued to monitor the pet's physical body in case of any danger. Jupiter had been in attendance to make sure nothing permanent could cause the pet to truly be harmed, but Riki needed to learn. Jupiter offered only one warning, and if the pet consistently misbehaved, than he would be punished.

Perhaps Riki hadn't believed Jupiter would punish him due to the almost unlimited freedoms she'd given him, but the past two months had enlightened him on that score.

Two days later a new teacher had arrived, and this time Riki was polite and attentive. The teacher was civil and competent. Jupiter had hired the teacher with her demands; she didn't need him to become friends with the pet, just to teach him.

Unknown to Riki were the consequences of his last teacher. Jupiter would never inform her pet, but Marcello's actions when his duties had been clearly explained, had angered the A.I. No one disregarded her rules without injury. He'd forced her to punish her wayward pet. Yes, Riki might have deserved it, but that flagrant disregard to her commands from someone she'd hired did not sit well with her.

Later the man would always hold his suspicious opinion that the Pet's master had had something to do with it. He'd tried to confirm it and failed, but the new orders from high above had Marcello sent to another planet to teach. Marcello had been infuriated to have been pushed from his prestigious position of fifteen years at the academy only to now teach on some backwater planet.

The three teachers now knew there was something special with this pet and to keep any private opinions to themselves. After Marcello's dismissal and it couldn't be considered anything less, the new teachers knew to keep only to their duties and any thoughtless remarks mute.

_**End of Flashback**_

She broke into the growing silence, "I believe it would be best to return to our original topic from yesterday."

Riki turned from the view of the city to pay attention to his master. He ran a hand through his hair sighing, "We left off," a frown of thought creased his forehead, "on a few debates if I remember right."

"Yes, you are correct. We spoke of the economics of Amori verses the lack of true marketing materials on the planet in order to join the mass trade between inter-planets, and the moral and ethical use of providing human flesh for sale." Then Jupiter added softly. "Then the topic changed later to when you were owned by Lord Mink."

Riki slipped to the pedestal where his owner shimmered and floated, and he gracefully knelt down next to it onto the pillow placed for his comfort. "Yes, I do recall those two subjects being discussed." While he remembered them, only one of them was he really wishing to return to. The three years imprisoned with his Blonde Master still disturbed him on some level. Riki wasn't sure why or when it began, but any thoughts returning to that time sent a chill down his spine.

"Before we began our daily chat I wish to discover how you felt with you met with Lord Mink."

Eyes dropped, and Riki thought over what he would say. He'd learned that Jupiter would not tolerate any type of lie. "I was surprised at first."

"Did you feel anything towards him?" Jupiter was curious if the pet felt something for Iason. After all they had shared a very intimate living arrangement for three years. Yes, she knew the Blonde had paired with the mongrel, but what was it that Iason would flaunt his actions against society in order to keep the boy. Iason Mink even attempted to bargain with her in order to keep the pet. That is what she desired to know.

"I'm not entirely sure. I felt…angry. I wanted to yell at him, and another part of me wanted to…" Riki flushed. It wasn't in his nature to be so opened to anyone, not even himself. Jupiter had even changed the voice on his droid Nine in order to converse more naturally. She wanted Riki to become friends with Nine, she said it would help him think things out. So far it was easy things, and most of the time it was Riki asking questions he didn't know the answers to. Nine was helpful when they wandered around the city. Sure, Riki had lived in the city for three years, but it wasn't as if he'd been able to explore it. Nine made sure he kept to the safe areas, and wasn't chased off by merchants when Riki wanted to eat out, or buy things from their stores.

"I'm pleased to know you held your antagonism in check, my pet. Lord Mink is still the Head of the Syndicate, and you must give him your full respect." Jupiter reminded. "Now, explain why you felt the need to express your anger at him. Perhaps that will help you understand, and I'll see if I can help you understand it yourself, but before we get to that part, complete your sentence. You wanted to what?"

He wanted to pull his hair out, and after a few moments he sighed loudly. "I didn't want him to go." Riki looked up to his Owner with a small frown on his forehead, "I don't understand why I felt that way." Frustration sounded in his tone, "I mean, he kept me captured for three years, he punished me nearly all the time. For god's sake, I had to wear a fucking cock ring!" Finally his tone turned harsh with resentment from the past.

Jupiter forgave the crude language because the pet was opening up, plus she felt he was entitled to a bit of anger. "But you are a pet, Riki. How else should he have treated you?" They had had this discussion before of how Iason obtained Riki as a pet. She'd had to explain that mongrels didn't have any rights. If that ruffian had killed him as the youth had intended that evening, according to her laws Riki would have just been dead. Nothing would have been cited against his murderer. So if Riki thought about it, having been acquired as a pet was the lesser price he'd had to pay.

Eyes widened a bit because it was rare that Jupiter would say his name, but for the moment he ignored it. "Because he didn't have the right to steal me off the streets, and I never agreed to become his pet!"

"I believe we are returning to already charted areas' Pet."

Dark brown eyes spit with anger, "And I still believe it wasn't right! I was a free man, and no one has the right to just spirit me away from my home like I was just some lost animal."

Softly, so softly, "Tell me about your life with Lord Mink. Was it truly so hard to live with him?"

"Yes…yes it was." Riki looked to the floor and softly spoke. Jupiter listened intently as she learned his life. Yes, Iason had been harsh, but what the Pet didn't realize as of yet, that a Riki at seventeen was a much different Riki now at twenty. Having lived with Iason had trained the pet to a certain lifestyle and a better behavior. He'd grown up a lot, and he'd learned even if the teachings had been restrictive and painful.

Those lessons were the results of the Mongrel having accepted her request to be her pet. She would help him accept, but Jupiter would never come out and state her knowledge. Riki in many ways continued to fight for what he felt was freedom, except he didn't realize that his idea of freedom was empty with no real substance behind it. Being poor, hungry and cold was no freedom at all, it was just poverty that led to broken spirits and death, but she would help him learn the difference.

TBC...

_A/N: Updates will continue, but not in any timely manner. For more information of the reasons, please read the most recent update in my bio._

_I thank everyone that posted a review. It heartwarming to see how my plot is received, but on the other side of the coin, by the stats revealed, many people are seeing the story, but not reviewing because they don't like it. At least they are being nice and not flaming me for it. So I thank those who didn't review also._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one**

**Chapter 3**

The rushing wind whipped through the ends of his hair, and under the visor of his helmet Riki smiled brightly. With a downward twist of his wrist the motor bike zoomed quickly up ahead. Riki was relishing the feel of absolute freedom. Jupiter had given permission for the bike as well as allowing no chains while he rode his newest toy. It wasn't that he wasn't protected. He glanced up above and could see the sun spiking off the metal of the droids, Punisher and Nine. They easily kept pace high above. Riki noticed a turn off and decided to stop and stretch his legs a bit. He'd been riding for hours going further and further from the city.

The motor died and a slim leather clad leg slipped free from the bike. Removing his helmet, Riki left it on the bike and ran his hands through his hair. He breathed in deeply and looked around. Nine spoke from behind him.

"Sir Riki, will you be returning back to the city soon?"

Not answering for the moment. Riki walked towards a rocky cliff area that banked against the edge of the dirt road, he could see out for miles. It was desolated and barren just like most of the planet of Amoi. Riki replied absently, "Sure, I just wanted to stretch a bit before we go back."

Riki turned to face Nine, Punisher was still above scanning for possible dangers, "You know I've never been this far from the city before. It's really depressing."

"There are no natural resources for life on most of the planet, Sir Riki. Jupiter provides everything for the inhabitants." Nine factually stated.

Riki said under his breath, "Yeah, except the Mongrels of Ceres and Midas." Still, Riki was grateful to be Jupiter's pet. He lived in a high rise penthouse with lots of food. There was hot and cold running water and a soft warm bed to sleep in. He had all the credits he wanted, and the freedom to spend it and go wherever he wanted. What wasn't to like?

After six months Riki finally felt he'd come home. The teachers continued to come three times a week to tutor him, and as his reading and writing skills improved, he began to enjoy it more. The first time he entered a library it took nearly four hours before he left. He'd gone through dozens and dozens of titles in the hunt for something to read. The library of course didn't have books, as those were rare, but they had unimaginable amount of disks with tons of information regarding any topic you could think of, and many with stories on them. Riki had checked out a handful of disks where the summaries had looked interesting. Soon he was reading one disk every three days, and enjoying it. Riki was soon a regular in the library. He loved the fiction stories, and there were even times Jupiter would advise him to check out a disk for something she wanted her pet to learn.

"Nine, how can water be so scarce but it rains nearly every day?"

Soft beeps sounded. "The water is not clean as it's filled with elements that would lead to illness in humans or other species. Even the plant life on the planet is affected by this abnormal occurrence. That is the reason that the majority of water that is captured into the city is picked up through the drainage systems under the streets and walkways. Even on the roofs of Tanagura and other major cities have drainage pockets in order for it all to converge into the filtering plant that purifies it before being released back into the water systems for consumption and use."

Thoughtfully Riki nodded, "I get that, and I don't remember in Midas, but in Ceres, there are no drainage systems there, and we have water." He could also remember as a child sticking his tongue out to catch the rain. He hadn't become ill. "Plus I don't remember being ill from drinking it."

"Small amounts of rain water will not harm humans, but if you had to depend on that as your main source, you would become very ill and without medical help, you would probably die." Nine allowed that information to sink into the pet's thoughts before adding, "Jupiter allows a small percentage of purified water to be drained into those areas. It is mostly the excess because as you stated, Sir. Riki, it rains on Amoi nearly every day." The small droid explained.

Riki turned and took another long stare into the vast emptiness, but far in the distance he could see the tall sky scrapers looking small and bright. "I bet at night the city looks fucking unreal here."

"That would not be allowed Sir Riki—" Nine began to state.

With a glance towards his companion droid Riki smirked. "I know my friend. I was just making a remark." Riki lifted his arms to stretch and bend slightly backwards to remove the kinks from his muscles. "I think it's time to return home." Lifting his helmet and settling it back on his head. Having settled onto the bike a small roar sounded. The droid lifted back into the air and the bike made a sharp turn in order for its rider to return from where he came.

**--Iason&Riki--**

Computer sounds echoed softly in the room where the glowing form of Jupiter stood on her platform. The seated Blondie, Lord Mink, Head of Jupiter's Syndicate sat in a soft chair while the implant translated the conversation directly to his brain.

"_Iason, I can sense the unease of your thoughts." Jupiter continued to watch and evaluate her favorite child._

"_There is no need to concern you about it Jupiter," came the swift reply. Quickly Iason changed the subject, "Did you receive the reports from the most current sales? I had them sent to you prior to this meeting."_

_Knowingly Jupiter allowed the topic change, "Yes, and I was pleased to see the full shipment of new Pets arrived safely and complete." There was usually a full section of product missing due to the black market, but it seemed this time the new measures put in place for such theft had been avoided._

_Iason was fully aware that pets stolen were usually filtered down to whore houses and slave traders that had clients willing to spend a little less than top market value. Pets stolen were rarely left un-abused or sexually used before being sold. As a man that had his own agenda in the black market, with his ex-furniture Katzue, he could turn a blind eye here and there. Not that he would ever inform Jupiter, but that wasn't to say the mainframe computer didn't already know of Iason's less than honest side hobby._

"_I did mean to ask you a question regarding the new tenant, the one that took over the penthouse under my own, Jupiter." Iason began._

_Eyes fixed themselves to the handsome Blondie, "Ask your question."_

"_Some months back I attempted to meet the new tenant that moved in, but found myself unable to access the floor. It's continued to deny me entry." Blue eyes focused on the A.I., as if to give credible evidence of his honesty._

"_I can forward your regards, Iason." Jupiter offered. Inwardly she was attempting to force Iason to voice his true intent. Iason was rather good at keeping his secrets, but the answer would come._

_Tapping his fingers lightly on the arm of his chair Iason offered a slight nod before answering. "That would not be necessary, Jupiter. However, I also had a need to ask him a question regarding his pet."_

_Ahhh…now the truth was coming out. "I've been meaning to ask you something myself, Iason. You are in charge of all new pets, and yet my records do not show you having purchased a new pet in some time." Eyes narrowed, "In fact, not since you disposed of that mongrel pet…what was the pet's name again …oh yes, Riki."_

_Iason managed to withhold a flinch at hearing his pet's name. Since that short conversation he'd tried everything to locate the name of Riki's owner. Katzue had searched and continued to search for any information that could be found. It looked as if the owner was not real. No one had seen or spoken to the man since the penthouse had been rented. It was like the information had been deleted, except for the pet living there._

_The sound of the door sliding opening had Iason turning towards the sound to see a floating android robot entering the inner sanctuary of Jupiter. Iason didn't rise to his feet until he noticed a small dark haired young man following behind. The voice from the droid and young man caused his fingers to curl in reaction. _

"_So why does Mistress want to see me, Nine?"_

"_Jupiter will inform the pet."_

_If Iason hadn't had such a firm hold over his emotions, his mouth would have dropped open when the full view of the pet came into focus. The comments from the two speaking escaped meaning before everything suddenly became crystal clear in his mind._

_Jupiter was the owner of Riki!_

_When Riki walked closer, Iason was stunned by his beauty. His clothing had been selected to seduce and entice. Had Riki known Iason would be there that evening?_

_An impassive face turned quickly towards Jupiter, the now angry eyes focused on the A.I. computer as wild thoughts raced across his mind. Iason finally bit out, "Why?"_

_Riki froze at the voice and looked to see Lord Mink, "Oh shit." _

**--Iason&Riki--**

Riki took the stairs from the garage up to the main plaza to stroll towards the row of elevators that would take him up to the penthouse. The two droids kept pace with the pet and their sensors continued to evaluate for any dangers. Punisher paused and internally zoomed his high powered lens towards the left. The droid focused to a condensed bunch of humanoids that visited the tower in order to shop, or sought entertainment. Focusing on a peculiar male that continued to stare at the mongrel, the droid caught the fleeting look of panic before the male quickly turned away. The droid scanned his memory banks for the past few weeks.

Un-noticed was when Nine held Riki back and began its own scan for any threats. Riki stopped when Nine tugged lightly on his chains to stop. "Is there something wrong?"

"We are seeking to find that out, Sir Riki, patience," was the reply.

Sighing loudly, Riki shuffled closer to his protectors and attempted to see what had riled them up. Absently running a hand through his hair, he watched for any Blondies, and unable to fix on anything that could be considered a danger, Riki waited. While waiting he spotted an announcement sign in the front window of a store signifying a special art show and bazaar would be arriving this coming weekend. It would be set up in the largest park in the city. According to the poster, there would be art works from other plants as well as food and exhibits.

Punisher's data banks informed the droid that the male was a Pet. The pet's number and owner and any other pertinent information were transmitted. From the information gained the droid couldn't find any past indication that the pet was dangerous. However, from its memory banks Punisher began to process that each time Riki made an appearance in the Plaza, this same pet would suddenly appear soon after, or would already be situated near the elevators as if waiting. There was also the indication shown in the past visuals of the same pet being always around. Transmitting his findings to Jupiter as well as to the Nine droid. "The pet must be returned to his home."

"Affirmative." Nine responded and turned to the mongrel, "Come Sir Riki, we need to leave."

"Sure, but what was—" Riki begin.

"Not here, Pet. Return to the penthouse." Nine insisted.

Riki cut off the foul response when he realized where he was. Such words voiced in the plaza would surely earn him punishment if he hadn't bitten it back. He winced just remembering the last few lessons.

_***Flashback***_

Who knew that his owner could come up with such inventive ways to make him hurt? That one initial first time had opened his mind that there was punishment and there _was_ punishment.

When he entered the room in order to receive his corrective punishment, he had nearly laughed. In the middle of the room had been a metal sheet, as he'd stepped closer he noticed it was layered with rice. Riki recalled the confused look he cast towards the Punisher droid. "What's this for?"

Jupiter had answered. "That is the form in which we will teach you to obey my orders, pet."

Riki's lips pressed tightly together in order to hide the smirking grin that wanted to form on his mouth. "Okay, Master. You're the boss."

Punisher beeped than voiced, "Remove your clothes, pet."

With a shrug indicating the pet would go along with their idea of punishment, he removed his clothes. When Riki was naked and standing he looked to his owner and the droid. "Kneel on the tray, pet," said the droid.

At first Riki had felt silly to be kneeling naked on a hard tray layered with rice, but after ten minutes the aching sensation on his knees began to reflect that the feelings could change. After fifteen minutes he started shifting to ease the discomfort. Not that it helped, it only seemed to help the rice gouge deeper into knees like tiny needles.

"Remain still and straight, pet." Jupiter ordered.

It wasn't until after thirty minutes that Riki decided this was becoming torturous if not inhuman. Riki bit back the words he wanted to curse at them. His face grew damp under the throbbing sensations of pain. The stinging pain seemed to streak up and down his thighs now. Helpless to control his pain,

"Please, Master." Riki begged with watery eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson, pet?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, Master. Please, the pain—" Riki whispered.

"The pet is allowed to stand now." The permission was finally granted by Jupiter.

Riki raised slowly, his legs shaky from the soreness, but immediate relief had him closing his eyes in gratitude. Riki bent over a bit to brush the embedded grains from his now red knees. From the excruciating tenderness he'd felt it was almost shaming to not find open bleeding wounds.

Jupiter seemingly to have read his mind, "This is only a tame version of what I can have done to you, pet. Pain can be very selective, and the human body has many pressure points if not limits, that if properly executed can cause an immeasurable amount of pain to you without causing any type of permanent damage."

Riki suddenly realized that his owner wasn't going treat him like Iason used to, and while the pain was on another type of level, it still hurt. Rubbing his arms against the chill, Riki waited for permission before pulling his clothes on. "Yes Master, I'm beginning to understand."

"You may dress and eat your meal, pet." Jupiter graciously allowed. The punishment was over, and she would not return to the subject until the next infraction.

_***End Flashback***_

Nine's comment drew Riki from his thoughts to find himself in the elevator, "Sir Riki, all will be explained later this evening. Jupiter commands your presences tonight."

Riki nodded. "Did she say what time?"

"The Maker will contact you when she is ready," was Nine's easy response.

When the elevator doors opened, both droids and pet walked down the hallway to enter the penthouse.

The doors opened and Riki hurried inside. "Emiis I'm home!" He called out as he made his way to his room.

The young male furniture came into sight and grinned towards his charge, "Dinner will ready monetarily Sir Riki." Emiss followed behind Riki to inform him of orders from their Master. "Sir Riki, Jupiter will allow you to complete your dinner, but commands you to the tower this evening."

Riki opened the door to his room and paused, "Yes, Nine so informed me just moments ago. I just want to take a shower before dinner. Will I have time?"

"Of course Sir Riki, Master will call when you are to go up to the tower."

With a swift grin, Riki quickly moved to clean up. After his hot shower and a towel wrapped around his waist, he moved to see what clothes would be worn. A truly wicked smile crossed that expressive face, and he pulled out the pet clothing he'd purchased on impulse.

Nine hovered above silently as it watched his charge.

"Nine, I'm thinking of going to that art show this weekend. It sounds like it could be fun."

The droid accessed the information quickly, "That will be acceptable, and the date will be placed on your planner so our maker will be aware of your schedule."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

Riki also felt he was ready to view a few pet shows, and perhaps seek out a pairing partner. In fact he would relate his thoughts to Jupiter this evening. After all, she did say to him that when he was ready, he needed to only tell her.

Regarding the art show, he had to admit in the beginning that there had been plenty of fun purchasing whatever he wanted. Riki also knew that he was sick of shopping, and he couldn't believe the thought was even there. However, there were a few more items needed to make his penthouse home. It needed a few pictures, and he was curious of what other things he might find.

Tossing the towel to the floor he began to dress. The black pants for the pet outfit were tight, barely allowing him to breath. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled when they settled around his hips. Stretching his legs and bending downward in an effort to force the material to give, he stood straight and relaxed. The clothes had been expensive, and mainly because the cloth to make this outfit was from another planet. The sales person had claimed it was top of the line, and would mold to his body like a second skin. He hadn't been joking.

The grinning scamp turned in front of the mirror and mentally agreed because he looked damn hot if he said so himself. Adding the matching loose shirt, Riki gazed into his reflection to notice how it fit together. The pants were tight, the top of silky material loose and easily removable. It even allowed a certain amount of flesh to peek out at times when he moved.

A soft laugh sounded. "Damn clever of them to make it near impossible to get a piece of my ass without my permission," Riki tugged at the top, "and yet allow someone to slip a hand under my shirt and caress my skin."

Emiis knocked on the door and softly called out, "Sir Riki, dinner is ready."

"I'm coming," was the response.

Riki hurried and put on his boots before exiting his room. He found Emiis dishing up his plate, and he quickly sat down. "I'm starved, what's for dinner?"

Two droids entered the kitchen behind Riki and took their places high above. Both Riki and Emiis ignored Jupiter's guards when they were at home. Nine would only open conversation if Riki initiated a discussion, or if their Master was relaying information for her pet or the boy furniture.

"It's just a pheasant dish from a recipe I recalled having the other day," Emiis looked up and blinked when he noticed Riki's clothing. "Are you going out tonight, Sir Riki?"

He poked at this food with a fork, "Isn't that some type of bird?" Riki looked up at the question and grinned, "You know I'm going out, didn't our Mistress summon me?"

"I'm sure she will be moderately surprised at your dress tonight." Emiss said with wide eyes and a soft chuckle. "Yes, it is in the fowl family, and I found it delicious the first time I tasted it, "Emiis added when the first question made sense in his mind.

Riki laughed under his breath, "It's my hint that I'm ready to visit a few pet shows."

Emiis grinned, "And maybe you want to try finding a pairing partner?"

A small smile flashed on the Pet's face, "Maybe, and I still have to let our Mistress know."

"Good luck, Sir Riki. I'd eat up quickly because I'm sure our Master will be calling for you to visit soon." Emiis dished up a place of food for himself and took a seat across from his charge. With approval from Jupiter it had been allowed that Emiis could eat with the pet while they ate in the kitchen, but during formal dinners, the boy furniture was to serve at the main dining room and eat in the kitchen alone. It was an event that hadn't come to pass.

The conversation was intermittent between eating. Emiis asking Riki if he'd completed his homework assignments, where the response had been positive. Riki asking Emiis if he needed any more credits for the household accounts only to be assured that there was plenty of credits available in the account.

The call arrived long after dinner had been eaten and the dishes washed and about to be dried. Riki had been watching a show, but hurried to take the incoming call.

"Riki here."

"Pet, were you notified that you were to come to the tower tonight?"

"Yes, are you ready for me Master?"

"Yes, and there is no need for chains tonight. Have nine escort you." The transmission was cancelled immediately after the pet confirmed that he would be leaving.

"On my way, Master," Riki turned towards his personal droid. "You heard her, no chains tonight." A smile played around the pet's mouth. "I don't really mind the chains, but I won't complain because I don't have to wear them." Slender fingers caressed along the collar necklace he wore, knowing that would never be removed unless he was sold or released from Jupiter.

"Acknowledged, Pet you need to leave now." Nine responded.

TBC

_A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter and the later parts were rushed. The dialog was quickly done in order to post it today, so don't be surprised if you later see changes. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back, but real life has been a bit busy and I haven't had much time to write. This next week I'll be on vacation from November 22__nd__ to November 29__th__. I'm happy because it will be the first time we're on a cruise during the Thanksgiving holiday. No cooking or cleaning up! That's a thanksgiving all alone by itself._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late, but heck, life happens. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter 4**

The feeling that flowed through was one that he'd felt when he was newly abandoned. Fear. His mom had just vanished one day when he was six. Months later a dirty Riki had been digging through the trash looking for something to eat when he heard tempers flare. Having discovered that hiding was better than begin caught found him crouching behind a few large trashcans overflowing with garbage. Peeking around he could see two teenagers yelling over thrown away, half eaten food one of them had found, but the other boy felt he deserved it more. He'd hid and watched, and brown eyes had widened in shock at the first blow. Hit after hit they went at it like two animals. Riki had been so scared, but so amazed. Thinking that one day he would be as strong as those boys. He just knew once he could fight like that no one would ever push him around again.

It wasn't until he'd come across the bigger than life Iason, who had taken him for his pet, that he'd learned there was always going to be someone bigger and stronger than him.

Now Riki stood frozen as he watched Iason and Jupiter confront the truth. A small measure of disquiet crossed his mind because of the foul word that had escaped his mouth due to his shock. '_Oh fuck! Me and my big mouth! Now I'm in for it.' _As if Jupiter knew his thoughts, she turned to him with a brief look before she waved slightly with her projected fingers towards him to relax, and to indicate that she would forgive his transgression, at least this time.

Riki relaxed with a soft sigh. He then focused back to the current situation between his master and his ex-master. A nudge had Riki recalling that Nine lingered behind him, and with a spark of mischief in his eyes he whispered to this companion, "Nine, do you think it would be appropriate if I settled into my regular spot to watch this?"

A green light softly blinked in response to the pet's question. Riki grinned and with a slow stride made his way to Jupiter's platform in order to kneel on the black cushion along its side. He could feel blue eyes watching him carefully, but kept his gaze lowered.

Iason burned with rage and focused back to his long time caregiver and believed mentor and friend. "Why is my pet here?"

A transparent computer screen appeared and Jupiter responded, "The records indicate my current pet was freed over a year ago."

Swallowing back his anger with a strong will, "I never intended for my pet to be freed permanently."

Riki flicked up wide eyes that narrowed in anger when he heard that. How dare that ass just decide to play with his life! Who the hell did he think he was?

"The records do not indicate this reasoning in the files either. You have no grounds for the return of this pet, he belongs to me now."

Iason had never felt such an urge to hit something. His face froze in anger. "I will purchase him from you." He forced the words out after having watched his pet saunter over in a casual manner before kneeling along the side of Jupiter's platform. It wasn't that he was displeased of the action in itself. The pet was graceful and alluring in his beauty. No, what had him practically grinding his teeth was due to the pet's un-ordered respectful obedience. What he did for the leader of the planet was something Riki had never done for him. Ever! Every command or request had been a battle that resulted in punishment in order to force the pet to finally obey. Nothing was ever easy with Riki; he never gave anything willingly unless Iason was able to overwhelm the pet from either the sheer pain of punishment, or the pleasure of his body. However, when it was over, Riki would pout for submitting, and become angry for having surrendered even to his passions.

"He is not for sale." Jupiter's calm voice responded. She quietly took in the quick pace of Iason's heartbeat and pulse. Each twitch, clench of fingers or press of lips was notated for future examination.

A soft growl sounded before Iason turned around with a swish of long blond hair.

When Iason growled, Riki had quickly lowered his head to hide his amused face. That was rapidly followed by a raised hand to hide a smirking mouth and muffled snickers. While he was able to avoid punishment for the _'Oh shit!'_ comment he wasn't so naive as to believe that his Mistress would accept him for enjoying Iason's pain. So he hid the impish expression that looked a lot like a kitten lapping up cream.

Iason's mind was processing strategies, logically tossing many away as the conclusion wouldn't mentally reach his goal. He fought to calm his racing emotions, and yet admitted the only reason his emotions had ever reached the surface to become exposed was due to his naughty pet, Riki. "What do you want, Jupiter?" Iason finally asked in a calm tone while turning around. He hated being in such a vulnerable position, but for now there was no help for it.

The tension grew at Iason's question, and Riki glanced up to see Jupiter's response. He really didn't want to leave the sweet deal he had with his Mistress. In fact, he'd never been happier than being her pet. She wasn't as demanding as Iason, and while the punishments were creative and hurt, he knew they were justified. And wasn't that an eye opener for Riki.

With Iason the punishments were hit and miss, and the Blonde confused the hell out of him. It was like he changed the rules at a whim, as if the ass enjoyed inflicting pain on him. Nope, he liked it just fine where he was. The rules were simple and he was able to conform and obey them easily. So when Jupiter didn't immediately answer, Riki began to tremble with a touch of anxiousness.

Jupiter ran her computer sensors over her son's face, "The pet belongs to me, however…"

Iason quickly questioned Jupiter at her pause, "However?" Blue eyes focused intently at his parent/mother. Jupiter had been one of the main caregivers to him when he was growing up. While Jupiter was a computer, it cared for him, protected and taught him.

"If the pet should state he wishes to return to you, then you may have him." Jupiter's voice replied.

Dark blue eyes flashed to Riki's with intent. "Pet, inform your Master that you wish to return to me."

Riki flushed with anger, and a quick look towards his Mistress indicated that she wouldn't be interfering. She watched silently, and waited. Riki wanted to snarl and use every filthy word in his arsenal to inform Iason what he really felt about his order. Iason hadn't even asked, but simply ordered Riki what to say, but he finally managed to answer, "I wish to stay with my Mistress, Lord Mink." So maybe it had come out as a soft growl, but hell, he'd been polite about it.

"Inform your Master that you are returning to me, Pet! That is not a request." Iason bit out the words in a cold hard tone.

With a confused and lost searching look towards his Mistress, Riki became more bewildered, and couldn't understand why she wasn't saying anything, but when he turned to look back to his ex-master the corner of his eye caught the end of the chain located along his side. He'd never really looked at it before, but Jupiter had the chain installed soon after he'd begun visiting her. The links were delicate and small, but very strong. The color matched his outside chains and the collar around his neck. She had told him there would be times she would need some form of punishment in her chambers in case he got out of hand, but he'd been behaving, so he'd never been forced to use it. Privately he thought it stretched the agreement between them of no chains used for punishment, but again, it wasn't as if they had ever been used.

With a determined look in his eyes, he grabbed up the chain and linked the attachment to his collar. "Thank you, but my answer is no, Lord Mink. I wish to stay with my Mistress." Without thinking, Riki wrapped the chain around his fingers and curled them into a tight fist. Riki met Iason's eyes with defiance, even if a touch of fear flickered within the brown orbs, which he desperately tried to conceal. With a clenched jaw his features dared Iason to remove him from Jupiter's side without a fight.

With a half step that looked like nearly a lunge towards the disobedient mongrel, Iason snarled, "Jupiter is your Master, pet. Jupiter has no gender, so disregard what you think because Jupiter is not a female for you to manipulate. I demand that you say you belong to me!" Iason snapped at Riki.

Riki bit back his response and tired to think of anything to make his point more direct, and when it came to him, he nearly shook at his thoughts. It also helped that it added more fuel to the growing fire of anger in Iason's face, and Riki suddenly let go of the chain. Because in the end he would rather die than be returned to Iason as his _pet_.

Iason drew in a deep breath when Riki relinquished the links from around his hand, believing the pet was finally going to obey. However, his eyes narrowed and lips pressed tightly together when he realized the mongrel was defying him yet again when the small pet began to shift and move his body.

Riki stared directly into Iason's eyes and slowly began to move and positioned himself into the perfect form of an A-Class pet seated along his Mistress. One of his teachers had instructed him of the basic position in case it was needed in the right conditions, and right now in Riki's mind, it _was_ needed.

He pulled his back and shoulders straight and tight which unconsciously showed off the beauty and lines of his body. The soft tinkling of the chains had a harmonious sound in the quiet room. Riki could feel the cool links shifting to brush down the front of his silk shirt, and it pulled to expose tanned flesh while his hands moved behind his back to indicate he acknowledged her power over him. Knees parted to expose the strength in his thighs and groin while the already tight leather molded to every curve. And finally, as if in insult to Iason, Riki lowered his head to show submission to his Mistress. Mentally Riki was stating, _'Eat your fucking heart out Iason, you could never get me to do this for you.'_ "I stay with my Mistress," firmly and deliberately using the form of address for a female owner.

Filled with white hot anger Iason took another step towards the pet in order to force him to acknowledge his authority, but Jupiter halted his next action. "The pet has chosen, so he shall stay with me." Having seen that she and her pet had pushed her son dangerously close to losing all control, "Iason, sit down and we will discuss the situation." She turned towards her pet, "Pet, unlock the chain and return to your rooms."

Riki wanted to stay, and almost said as much, but the droid must have noticed because he was flashing the red light closest to Riki. The mongrel wasn't stupid, he knew Nine was silently telling him to keep his mouth shut, and so with a soft sigh, "Yes Mistress." Quickly obeying he unlocked the chain and stood, and before leaving he offered a very small bow of his head to the Blond man, "Pleasure to see you again, Lord Mink," and he left the room with Nine floating close behind Riki's silent steps. Riki mentally prayed that Jupiter hadn't noticed the sarcastic undertone he'd added when bidding the Blondie goodbye.

"He truly is a most remarkable pet, my son. Wouldn't you state as much?"

Iason cast his eyes down to hide his anger as well as other emotions he couldn't understand. How did Jupiter manage to make that pet obey? When after three years of training the mongrel, Riki had not shown half the obedience that he'd displayed today. Finally unable to keep silent, Iason asked in a calmer manner, "How did you get him to obey?" Believing the computer had mind-wiped the pet and re-trained him, but Riki didn't have that blank look most mind-wiped subjects had when put through the process.

"Initially I must give you credit for having done the most training of the pet, Iason." Jupiter began.

Shocked eyes looked up, "Riki would never have put himself into the A-class sitting position when I owned him. He would have fought me until I had no choice but of punishing him."

"You misunderstand; you showed him a new way of living. The pet grew to like city living, and being returned to the slums no longer suited him." She explained.

Racing thoughts had him say, "You forced him to become your pet and you assumed his obedience was because of his past living conditions?"

"You presume I had to force the mongrel to become my pet?" Jupiter eyed the blond male curiously.

Blond hair swayed gently under the motions when Iason shook his head and sharply replied, "Riki would have never accepted becoming a pet again. Even when I freed him and later thought to have him returned…I knew I would have to compel him. That it would not have been a willing acceptance to return to me and take his place as my pet."

"You were always my brightest student, Iason. However, you disappoint me that you are so blind in this area, but essentially your statement is correct." Jupiter could see the thoughts running past those stunning eyes. Her son was truly a brilliant example of genetic engineering, and she couldn't have been more content to acknowledge it, but the AI computer wasn't pleased to note that Iason was blinded by certain characteristics of the pet. Now her circuits were locating what else her son was lacking in, or more so in what was so special with this mongrel. "The pet grew used to having plentiful amounts of food, a warm place to live and sleep. Regardless of how you treated him, the pet liked those aspects of city living."

A thoughtful expression crossed the blond man's face, "I could still offer him that, so why did he refuse to return to me?"

"Iason, while you fed the pet's need for creature comforts, you extracted a harsh payment in return." Jupiter began.

"What payment?" Iason asked in confused tone.

"All of the punishments, and lack of freedom."

"Those were not payments! Those were deserved because the pet wouldn't obey." Iason snapped. Under his breath, "This is ridiculous."

"What rules were broken that the pet deserved punishment?" she asked. Jupiter left off for the moment the _'freedom'_ aspect. They would return to that.

Suddenly Iason's lips grew tight and silent. How could he inform Jupiter that the pet wouldn't pair with him willingly? Especially when it was against Jupiter's laws? "He had to be chained and punished often because he was rebellious and stubborn."

Ignoring his statement for the moment, Jupiter softly said. "Do you realize that Riki hates chains?" Jupiter stated the pet's name to prove a point. He was her pet. "He nearly refused my request because he couldn't see himself wearing chains again."

Shaking his head, "I've heard reports that the pet always wears chains when he's moving around the city."

"Have you inspected or looked at the chains he wears?"

"Yes, they seem rather insubstantial in strength, so perhaps the pet doesn't worry that he couldn't escape if he really felt the need." He leaned back into his seat to center his attention on his mentor.

If a computer could feel smug it would have at this moment, and Jupiter finally responded. "The metal is from the section sixth zone cluster of planets, and I believe you know what precise planet I am speaking about."

Iason swallowed. "The metal composition is the strongest on that planet, and very expensive. It's the reason why we use it to construct our science research facilities as well as…drones" Iason's voice faded when he thought of the magnitude of wealth the pet wore on his person, and the drones that protected him.

"Very expensive, but it pleases the pet because it's so light and delicate in form." Jupiter explained. "I have not informed the pet of how much wealth he wears while traveling around the city because it's not needed, but I wanted you to be aware that the pet can't escape so easily." Nor did Jupiter truly believe Riki would attempt it, even if she ever had reason to remove the collar and chain rule.

**-Iason&Riki—**

Riki entered his apartment to Emiss calling out, "Sir Riki?" The slim blue haired young man came around the corner with a curious look. "I thought you would be longer."

"I thought so myself, but…" Riki brushed lightly past Emiis to enter the living area while informing the helpful young man. "Lord Mink was already there." Riki grabbed up the remote before falling back onto the couch, his favorite piece of furniture, he continued. "I don't think he knew I was going to be there."

Having followed his current charge Emiis hissed softly in shock. "So what happened?"

"I'm not really sure." Riki was confused about the whole visit, but felt a great relief that his ownership hadn't been returned to Iason. He could just imagine the punishment Iason would inflict once the Blondie had him inside his penthouse. Riki shuddered at the thought. Especially after having refused him, so he could imagine it would have included a lot of pain.

A soft sigh sounded from Emiis, "So I guess Lord Mink is aware that you're owned by Jupiter now?"

Riki shifted on the couch and shrugged. "Not a lot he can do about it, but yeah, he knows."

Thoughtfully Emiis hesitated for a moment before commenting, "Well, I guess it couldn't have been that important since you have returned home." Riki remained silent, and Emiis suddenly glanced towards the kitchen with a smile. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you, Sir Riki."

Pulled from his thoughts, Riki looked up, "What?"

"In the kitchen," Emiis grinned and began to walk towards the kitchen door, "I thought we could expand your taste buds." Glancing behind Emiis nodded towards the door. "Come in and see."

Leaving the remote on the couch, Riki stood and followed Emiis with suspicion. "What have you got in there?"

The kitchen table was littered with bowls and plates. Jars, cans and bottles were also lined up neatly along the counter.

"What's going on Emiis?"

"Take a seat, Sir Riki." Turning to pick up a container and a fork, Emiis carefully pulled out a small vegetable and placed it on the large plate in front of Riki. "Try it, and see if you like it."

Eyeing the young man with a measuring look, Riki picked up his own utensil to stab the slippery blob. It shined with some type of oil and skittered across the plate. "Are you sure I can eat this?" Even as Riki attempted to stab it again and finally did. Lifting it to eye level, he sniffed it, "It smells odd."

Emiis chuckled, "Just take a bite. Try it." The furniture began spooning out other items from the line of containers that were open onto the empty spaces of Riki's plate sitting on the table. Just a few at a time for Riki to taste and sample, and hopefully to enjoy.

Riki shrugged and popped the leafy item into his mouth and slowly chewed. The texture was soft, and yet the taste was mild with a strong, if sharp hint of sourness. With a strange look he looked towards his servant, "What is it? It tastes okay, and it leaves an odd after taste."

"It's an artichoke, and it's grown on Terra, our home planet. It's been marinated in oil, and many find it delicious." Emiis explained, he added another portion, "Do you like it? Try another piece."

Riki picked up another piece and popped it into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he said. "This isn't bad. I could get used to this."

Emiis slowly removed items from each container to smaller dishes as he explained, "Many of these items can be used in many recipes, and that's the reason I wanted you to taste them because it will expand the menu you now enjoy. Plus it gives you many more options to pick from, and you never know if you'll tire of eating something." He next placed plate after plate on the table for Riki to begin sampling.

**-Iason&Riki—**

A gray metallic droid silently moved across the room to investigate the disturbance at the front door. It automatically sent a message through its circuits to the other two droids that someone was as the door chiming for admittance.

Activating the viewer to access the front door Guardian instantly accepted the incoming transmission from the maker. The information given was acknowledged, and the reasons behind Lord Mink visit. "Lord Mink," a computer voice from its droid housing indicating to the tall Blond male that it recognized his presences through the speaker.

"Jupiter has allowed me this, droid." Lord Mink stated.

"Acknowledged, Lord Mink," Guardian stated as Jupiter's approval and access information completed the transfer. "You may enter, and the rules will be enforced during your visit." The door unlocked and opened for the Blonde to enter the apartment.

"Where is the pet?" Iason asked even as his eyes glanced around the tasteful entryway. It still had that newest of not having been lived in long. The bare walls testified to the fact. He handed his long coat over to the droid that extended out a clawed hand.

"The pet is in the kitchen, Lord Mink." The droid replied before floating away to put away the coat. Without acknowledging the metal machine, Iason strode towards the closed door only to pause at the soft voices coming from behind it.

"Damn, this is delicious Emiis, what the hell is it?" Riki exclaimed in pleasure.

A soft giggle sounded, "I knew you'd enjoy that Sir Riki. It's called marshmallow cream. It can be added to fruit, sweeten crackers, desserts…"

Riki licked his spoon clean, "Make sure you add this to my dessert, I want to try it that way."

"Of course, Sir Riki, and perhaps I could cut up some fruit tonight so you can try it that way first. I'll make something using that for dessert tomorrow night." Emiis smiled and snatched the jar from the counter in case Riki decided to eat it all in one sitting. He quickly pushed another sample forward. "Try this next."

A soft whine sounded, "But I wanted to try more of that marshmallow…"

"No, no. If you eat it now what will you have for dessert tomorrow night?" Emiis softly laughed.

A moment of silence greeted Iason, and as he was about to enter a gagging sound reached his ears.

"Oh fuck! What the hell is this?" Iason's lips twitched in amusement. It sounded as if his precious pet didn't enjoy that last taste.

Peppers were the response followed by a laugh. "I do apologize Sir Riki, I should have warned you about those. They are usually added to a dish to add favor, but due to its spiciness, it's not usual to be eaten alone."

The sound of water running and the sound of gasping had Iason reaching the logical conclusion that the pet was gulping down water to fan the heated flames in his mouth.

"No, that won't work…"

"Dammit! What will work Emiis, because my mouth and tongue are on fucking fire!" Demanded an aggravated and in pain mongrel.

Opening the door slowly, Iason could see the male furniture pushing a glass of white liquid into the pet's hand. As he gulped the last drop down, Riki put the glass down on the counter and began to breathe deeply while rubbing his watering eyes.

Riki blinked the salty tears from his eyes only to see Iason standing in his kitchen. He rubbed his eyes again as if the apparition would vanish as quickly as it arrived.

"Pet." Iason's softly firm voice sounded in the now quiet room. He continued when Riki seemed to stare at him in shock, and who could really blame him? "Jupiter and I have come to an agreement."

Riki felt his knees quiver as if they wouldn't hold him up any longer.

Emiis lowered his eyes and quickly began to remove the dishes from the table, and replace the lids to the jars and cans still on the counter. When he passed Riki to put away the items in the cooling unit, Emiis whispered quickly, "Sir Riki, he's a guest, and a Blondie…offer him refreshment."

He blinked as if coming from deep within his mind, but Riki managed to choke out, "Offer him what!" One hand extended to the back of his chair in the hopes that it would ground him and not let him fall. Riki would have never in a million years thought of this happening when he'd gone to visit Jupiter. Then his mind snapped back to Iason's words, 'agreement…what agreement?'

Seeing as his charge still in shock, Emiis quickly spoke up, "Lord Mink, may I offer you some wine?"

Nine focused intently on the pet and the male Blondie. While the instructions had been implicit, the droid was aware of its true priority. Jupiter had ordered all the droids to protect the pet at all costs.

tbc


End file.
